


Назад в будущее

by Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Стив вовсе не утверждал, что провел жизнь в прошлом, он просто ничего не отрицал.





	Назад в будущее

**Author's Note:**

> Авторская концепция путешествий во времени, квантовая реальность и камень Времени работают по-разному.

Сначала была боль. Боль от ран и ушибов, боль гудящих перенапряженных мышц, боль тела, которое отдало в бою все и немножко больше — потому что «любой ценой», так они сказали друг другу. И победили ведь, победили — вместе, на последнем выдохе, отчаянно, ничего не оставив про запас, вырвав единственный шанс из лап безнадежности. Только вот победа пришла рука об руку с поражением, судьба предъявила счет к оплате, и цена внезапно оказалась почти неподъемной, а с ней пришла другая боль — агония души. Тони… Тони спас их всех, как всегда — лег на колючую проволоку, бросился на гранату, переиграл безумного титана и вернул жизнь всем остальным, отдав взамен свою. Стив нес его прочь с поля боя, не видя ничего перед собой; слезы — жгучие, едкие, застили взгляд. Он плакал молча, чувствуя, будто не имеет права на эти слезы, эту скорбь, разрывающую душу пополам: рядом шла Пеппер, потерявшая мужа и отца своей дочери, с другой стороны брел Питер, ради которого Тони и пошел на этот самоубийственный шаг. Нет, не только, конечно, не только ради него, но этих двоих связывали особенные, теплые отношения, почти как отца и сына, а вот Стив… Кем был Стив для Тони? Сокомандником, другом, лжецом, а потом тем, кто отнял у него мирную жизнь и счастье, снова потребовав пожертвовать собой. Это были злые и несправедливые мысли — Тони всегда принимал решения сам и сам отвечал за свои поступки, но Стив просто не мог заставить себя мыслить здраво. Он вообще не мог мыслить, мог только двигаться вперед — шаг за шагом, оступаясь, выравниваясь, стараясь не потревожить покой того, кто… 

Квинджет возник впереди внезапно, будто кто-то привел в действие частицы Пима. Двигаясь все так же на автомате, Стив зашел внутрь и аккуратно устроил Тони на откидной кушетке, которую они использовали для раненых на миссиях. Уложил поудобнее, застегнул фиксаторы, стараясь не задевать раны, и замер, не в силах понять, что делать дальше. Надо было куда-то лететь — не в дом у озера, разумеется, но куда? В госпиталь — тогда в какой? С кем-то связываться, решать вопросы с похоронами, и…

Кто-то звал его, тряс за плечо, и Стив медленно повернулся. Перед ним стоял Роуди, разом постаревший, осунувшийся, боль в глазах напротив отозвалась внутри, вкогтилась снова, и Стив еле подавил порыв взвыть раненым зверем. Сейчас было нельзя.

— Стив, ты… сможешь помочь с операцией по зачистке? Надо отыскать раненых, организовать эвакуацию. Там Сэм с Т’Чаллой, но им нужна помощь, а я… разберусь здесь. 

Стив четко, по-военному развернулся и вышел наружу, потому что слов не было, да и не нужны были слова. Работа, лучше всего простая и механическая — единственное, на что он был сейчас способен. Разбирать завалы, помогать тем, кому еще можно помочь, отдать последний долг павшим. Когда перед ним возник чей-то силуэт, Стив не сразу сообразил, что уступать дорогу ему никто не собирается. Почерневший от грязи и копоти алый плащ плеснул на ветру — Стрэндж. Этот человек — Верховный маг — пять лет назад отдал камень за жизнь Тони, чтобы теперь совершить обратный обмен. Стива затрясло мелкой противной дрожью, руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. Гнев, на который он часто бывал скор в прошлой, почти позабытой жизни, забурлил в венах, где недавно плескалась горячка боя, слова сами собой полились изо рта:

— Это и был тот самый единственный гребаный шанс? Любой ценой, да? Почему ты его не спас, колдун? Почему?! Ты предвидел, ты это спланировал, так почему ты позволил ему умереть?!! Если бы я знал, я бы…

Что бы он сделал? Не отходил бы от Тони ни на шаг, сам надел бы перчатку, пусть бы сыворотка сделала свою работу, а если и нет — не жалко. Глухие, уродливые, неостановимые рыдания трясли Стива, стыдные, жалкие, но ему было плевать на стыд и жалость. Казалось, что без Тони, как без одного из проклятых камней, реальность не может, просто не имеет права существовать.

— Танос узнал свое будущее — и куда его это привело? — медленно, негромко проговорил Стрэндж. — Я понимаю и разделяю ваше горе, Капитан, но дело еще не закончено. Жертва Тони Старка не должна оказаться напрасной, и камни необходимо будет вернуть. Позже мы с вами обсудим это, и уверяю, если бы я мог избавить вас… всех нас от этой боли, я бы приложил к этому все усилия. Но боль — необходимая часть излечения, поверьте хирургу.

Стив молча обошел его и пошел прочь. Пять лет он не мог смириться с потерей друзей, пять лет уговаривал других принять новый мир и жить дальше, а сам так и не научился этого делать. Значит, придется двигаться мелкими шагами. Помочь с разбором завалов. Найти место, где переночевать. Дожить до утра. Повторить.

Сэм только взглянул ему в лицо — и сразу отослал к главному зданию бывшей базы. Баки догнал и молча пристроился рядом, и Стив самым краешком сознания был благодарен, что тот так и не сказал ни слова — только мимолетно похлопал по плечу. 

Сколько времени они провели на том месте, где раньше был их дом, Стив так никогда и не узнал. Пыль, пепел и гарь застилали небо, руки и плечи совершенно задеревенели от усилий, а потом его отправили на вертолете с очередной партией раненых в Вудбридж — единственный работающий госпиталь Ньюарка был уже заполнен, — и там он отключился прямо в холле. Кто-то — должно быть, Баки — перетащил его на кушетку и укрыл тонким больничным одеялом. А потом буквально с неба спустился Фьюри, и как-то так получилось, что в себя Стив пришел уже во временной штаб-квартире ЩИТа над миской с армейским рационом. Вкуса он не чувствовал, но горячий суп немного согревал изнутри. Стив не хотел согреваться, в промороженном состоянии было легче. «Оттаивать будет нестерпимо», — подумал он, доедая вторую тарелку.

— В мире сейчас царит хаос, — сказал Ник, собрав их на дебрифинг. — Счастливый, но хаос. Придется решать кучу вопросов с регистрацией вернувшихся, снабжением, трудоустройством. Неизбежно обострение преступности. Президент просил немедленно восстановить Мстителей. Нужно утвердить состав, распределить полномочия, возможно, разделиться на две команды, чтобы накрыть Восточное и Западное побережья. Что думаете, Капитан?

Стив поднял голову и обвел взглядом собравшихся. Ванда сидела возле Клинта и периодически прикасалась к нему, будто проверяла, настоящий ли он. Кэрол стояла рядом с Фьюри и, казалось, только и ждала удобного случая взлететь в воздух. Баки, Сэм и Роуди сдвинули стулья почти вплотную, Тор держался поодаль. Все время тянуло посмотреть направо, где должна была сверкать красно-золотая броня, а ее владелец с демонстративно скучающим видом крутить в руках голограмму с очередным изобретением, но стул с правой стороны стоял пустой.

— Отложим этот вопрос хотя бы до похо… церемонии? — Говорить было неприятно, будто рот забыл, как складывать звуки в слова.

Фьюри зыркнул в его сторону, кивнул и повернулся к Кэрол.

— Церемония через два дня. Под размещение нам отдали пустующие казармы пожарной части. А сегодня необходимо…

Два дня пролетели незаметно и стремительно.

*

Похороны Тони Старка должны были стать событием национального масштаба. Ушел из жизни лучший защитник Земли, которого немедленно представили к Золотой медали Конгресса и Медали Почета разом, хоть ее и не дают гражданским. Черт его знает, на какие рычаги нажал Фьюри, но на церемонии были только свои. Потом будут речи по национальному телевидению, перечисление заслуг покойного, интервью с теми, кто иногда издали видел Тони Старка, а сейчас в доме, где собрались родные и друзья, звучал знакомый голос, и картинка была такая реальная — не чета старым кинопленкам. Стив не понимал слов, просто смотрел и слушал. Так хотелось поверить, что перед ним настоящий живой Тони, который посмеется над всеми их приготовлениями, потребует чизбургер, развеселит Морган, потреплет по голове Питера и того второго паренька, Харли, с которым судьба свела его во время истории с Мандарином, ткнет Стива кулаком в плечо и потребует прекратить киснуть… И не получалось, никак. Тони завещал развеять его пепел над океаном и строго-настрого запретил устраивать фальшивые могилы и надгробия, а также украшать их идиотскими бюстами и памятниками в полный рост. Может быть поэтому, когда Роуди взял урну с прахом и взмыл в воздух, а по воде, качаясь, поплыл венок с первым реактором Железного Человека в центре, Стив почувствовал, как в груди поселилась маленькая жадная черная дыра. Она устроилась там очень уютно, намереваясь неотвратимо и методично съесть все, что было Стивом Роджерсом, Капитаном Америкой, Мстителем. Но на последнюю миссию его должно было хватить, а что потом… Он подумает об этом завтра.

Все вернулись в дом, а Стив еще долго стоял на берегу, глядя на мелкую рябь, бежавшую по озерной глади. Когда сзади раздалось вежливое покашливание, он кивнул не оборачиваясь.

— Доктор Стрэндж.

— Капитан, — отозвался Стрэндж и встал рядом, шагах в пяти.

— Когда мы летели из Ваканды, я думал, что возвращаюсь домой, — внезапно даже для себя произнес Стив. — Вот только база больше не была нашим домом. Но она им стала, когда появился Тони. Мы готовились к хрононалету около месяца, и весь этот месяц я с удовольствием вставал с постели по утрам.

— Хрононалету? — Стрэндж вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Это Тони так окрестил операцию по сбору камней Бесконечности. Когда Дэнверс вернула их с Небулой на Землю, я был так счастлив, что он выжил, так счастлив!.. И даже не сказал ему об этом. Он бы, наверное, и слушать не стал, только вот я и не пытался. Сперва при Пеппер было неловко, а после он и вовсе заявил, что сыт по горло и видеть меня не желает. Сорвал с груди этот свой нанореактор — я думал, у меня самого сердце остановится — и в обморок упал. Я за пять лет его и видел всего несколько раз, навязываться не хотел, напоминать о… всяком. В первый приезд попытался извиниться, так он пообещал меня выгнать, если я заведу эту шарманку еще раз. Пеппер вообще всегда косо поглядывала — боялась, что я втравлю Тони в неприятности. И ведь права была. 

Стив попытался сглотнуть, но в горле было абсолютно сухо, хоть лицом в озеро падай, а слова все не кончались.

— Когда Морган родилась, он был счастлив и до чертиков напуган. Я тогда случайно приехал, и мы всю ночь сидели на веранде, а он говорил, говорил… Про свою маму, про Говарда, что боится стать таким же, как он, не сумеет показать дочке, что любит ее больше всего на свете. Про то, что Пеп запретила брать Дубину в няньки, про колыбель, в которую он встроил, кажется, все: от репульсоров до энергощита. Про Питера немножко. Я хотел спросить, не скучает ли он по команде — и не спросил. А он приехал на базу с этим своим навигатором — и будто свет включился. Все сразу стало получаться, как по маслу пошло. И в прошлом тоже, мы ведь понимали друг друга с полуслова, будто и не было этих лет врозь. Скотта здорово раздражали, наверное. Мне даже захотелось задержаться в семидесятом: было там одно кафе, в котором делали просто невероятные пончики. Познакомил бы его с Пегги Картер. И вот теперь он всех спас, а мы его — нет.

— У Тони Старка было очень большое сердце, — помолчав, ответил Стрэндж. — Он давно жил в долг, готовясь пожертвовать собой. Человеческое тело не предназначено для того, чтобы повелевать настолько могущественными силами, как камни Бесконечности. Даже доктор Беннер с его Халком еле справился. Но человеческий дух — удивительная штука. В Тони Старке оказалось достаточно любви, чтобы спасти половину Вселенной. Закончите его работу, Капитан. Приходите завтра в Санктум Санкторум, я расскажу, как это лучше сделать. А сейчас давайте вернемся. Нас ждут.

*

В ночь перед отправлением Стив даже не пытался уснуть. Разговор со Стрэнджем то и дело всплывал в памяти, заставляя по сотому кругу размышлять над одним и тем же. Так что когда к нему постучался Баки, Стив вздохнул с облегчением.

— Волнуешься? — спросил тот, протягивая стаканчик с кофе. — Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? Или Сэм? Или мы оба?

— Мы же все решили, — ответил Стив. — Но послушай, Бак, эти камни не дают мне покоя. Когда мы отправились в прошлое, то изрядно там накуролесили. Я сказал себе из две тысячи двенадцатого, что ты жив. Тамошний Локи сбежал с Тессерактом, а Рамлоу, кажется, решил, будто я сошел с ума. Но у нас в будущем ничего не поменялось, потому что мы как бы создали копию реальности. Когда я верну камень на место, эта копия опять станет оригиналом, черт его знает, как это произойдет. Прежний я забуду о драке с самим собой? У Тони не будет приступа? Тессеракт не выпадет из кейса?

— Ну, давай представим, что это кино. Сняли ряд неудачных кадров, а потом в окончательную киноленту не вставили и вообще смыли, — сказал Баки, протягивая Стиву половину шоколадки.

— Сейчас и пленок-то никаких нет. — Шоколад оказался горьким и почему-то напомнил о Тони. Тот любил горький шоколад с разными странными добавками и периодически предлагал Стиву попробовать. Иногда это было вкусно, например, соленая карамель, а иногда хотелось поморщиться, потому что — водоросли? В шоколаде? — В общем, вернув камень, я вроде как восстановлю временной поток. А если я ошибусь и наделаю еще больше этих альтернативных реальностей? В них, получается, можно изменить то, что произошло. Я мог бы вызволить тебя из Гидры гораздо раньше, и Говард остался бы жив, и не было бы Сибири, и…

— Остановись, Стиви. Ты не ошибешься. И, пожалуйста, не бросайся исправлять эти альтернативные реальности. Вон, Танос попробовал — и чем это для него закончилось?

— А чем это закончилось для нас? — прошептал Стив. — Я так устал, Бак, так устал. Знаешь, там, в Лихае, я видел Пегги, и у нее на столе стояла моя фотография. Неужели она тоже не смогла отпустить прошлое?

— Она смогла, ты знаешь. И ты когда-нибудь сможешь. 

— А ты, Бак? Ты смог?

Они замолчали, глядя в темное окно.

— У меня два прошлых, и оба не совсем мои. Зимнего Солдата больше нет, но и Баки Барнса тоже. Сэм говорит, я должен решить, кто я, и начать жить так, чтобы мое прошлое теперь оставалось моим.

— Ах, Сэм, — протянул Стив и улыбнулся в первый раз за бог знает сколько дней. — Хороший он парень, правда?

— Ничего, — кивнул Баки. — Если думаешь, кому оставить щит, то лучше кандидатуры не найти.

— Щита больше нет. — Сердце опять защемило. Стив вспомнил, как Тони достал его из багажника и протянул ему, а под напускной бравадой пряталась неуверенность и надежда. — Он ведь простил меня все-таки. Когда привез щит. Простил, поверил, понимаешь? А я опять не успел!

Баки не стал спрашивать, кто такой «он».

— Я рад, что вы помирились, — сказал он и крепко стиснул плечо Стива. — Похоже, он был очень особенный человек.

— Особенный, — согласился Стив, не вдаваясь в подробности. — И это огромное искушение — спасти его и тебя хоть где-то, раз тут не удалось.

— Да ты у нас известный борец с искушениями, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Сколько раз ты им поддавался?

— А деньги, потраченные на хотдоги? А помнишь, как я съел целую миску крема, которым нас угостила миссис Тайлер, и мне потом было плохо?

— Ну, вот разве что еда имеет шансы на победу. А ты пойдешь, разнесешь камушки по местам, а потом решишь, что хочешь делать со своей жизнью.

— Если я не вернусь…

— Если ты не вернешься, я возьму костюм, найду тебя и сам убью.

Шагая в квантовый туннель, Стив вспоминал грустную улыбку друга и не был уверен, что ему удалось убедительно улыбнуться в ответ.

*

Молот Тора и Тессеракт оказались довольно удобным способом перемещения в пространстве. Явившись в Санктум Санкторум, Стив немедленно оказался на неведомом пустынном плато и добрую половину дня учился летать и открывать порталы.

— Сперва отправляйтесь на Мораг, — напутствовал его Стрэндж. — Затем в Асгард. В Асгарде ищите матушку Тора, она вам посодействует. Следующая ваша остановка — база Лихай, и последними вы возвращаете Разум и Время, именно в таком порядке. Камни будут сами стремиться вернуться в свое время и место, думаю, сильных осложнений возникнуть не должно.

— А… камень Души? — спросил немного запыхавшийся Стив. Молот все еще присматривался к нему, испытывал, и для использования не в бою требовалось иногда изрядно попотеть и сконцентрироваться. Стив на минуточку представил, как Тони дразнил бы его за молот, сравнивал его достоинства с достоинствами лифта, и стиснул зубы.

— С камнем Души поможет Древняя. Он самый неизученный из всех, о нем мало что известно. Остальные камни можно использовать по отдельности, но история не сохранила случаев, когда кто-то воспользовался одним этим камнем. Возможно, он работает только вместе со всей Перчаткой. Возможно, когда вы вернете остальные камни, он просто исчезнет. Возможно, вам все-таки придется отправиться на Вормир.

Клинт рассказал им о том, что случилось среди скал Вормира. Глухим монотонным голосом, даже не пытаясь утереть слез, он говорил о скальных столбах, выгнутом куполе неба, дикой, нездешней красоте — и о том, как они подрались с Наташей за право отдать свою жизнь ради спасения остальных. Стив думал, что, возможно, ему тоже придется умереть, чтобы вернуть камень на место, и эта мысль наполняла его мрачным удовлетворением. Тогда логично было сперва позаботиться об остальных камнях.

— Не понимаю. — Стив опустил молот и покрутил Тессеракт в руках. — Если Танос уничтожил камни, как наша реальность будет существовать без них? Может, лучше оставить их здесь? Спрятать получше?

— Камни уничтожить невозможно, — отозвался Стрэндж. — Они — основа Вселенной, ее константа. Танос смог разве что развоплотить их физическую оболочку, которая, я уверен, восстановится сама собой — через десять лет или десять тысяч, как знать. Но, Капитан, очень вас прошу — всеми силами избегайте столкновения с самим собой и вашими товарищами, это может вызвать непредвиденные осложнения. Надеюсь, излишне напоминать, что все, что случилось — уже ваше прошлое, которое совершенно невозможно изменить? Не пытайтесь никого предупредить, помочь, подсказать… особенно Тони Старка!

— Я понял, — кивнул Стив. — Я все прекрасно понял, доктор.

И вот теперь Стив стоял на Мораге, глядя на то, как Небула, оступаясь, бежит к оставленному кораблю, на котором они прилетели сюда с Земли. Он боялся, что к концу своего путешествия останется без зубов, так сильно приходилось их стискивать, чтобы не броситься к ней. Но он дождался, пока Небула скроется из виду, и только потом осторожно вошел в святилище. Камень, снова помещенный в сферу, буквально выпрыгнул из рук и опустился на подставку, силовая завеса включилась сама собой, а по окружающему пространству прошла едва ощутимая волна силы. В этой точке альтернативную реальность схлопнуть было невозможно — слишком серьезно изменились события, но Стив от души надеялся, что в отсутствие Таноса в том ответвлении жизнь станет лучше.

Еще кусочек сердца он потерял в Асгарде. Тор, конечно, рассказывал о великолепии своей родины, но Стив и представить себе не мог всей величественной красоты утраченного навсегда мира. А уж когда он увидел Тора, обнимающего матушку… Они все знали, как тому было плохо, как саднил надлом в душе громовержца, не сумевшего спасти свой народ, но только сейчас Стив по-настоящему почувствовал, насколько сильную боль прятал Тор под отросшими патлами и бородой. Стоило Тору и Ракете исчезнуть, как Фригга развернулась и направилась прямо туда, где за колонной прятался Стив.

— Доброго дня, Капитан, — сказала она. — Вижу, вы принесли назад взятое взаймы. Надеюсь, вам удалось осуществить задуманное.

Стив не знал, как положено приветствовать царицу Асгарда, и потому просто коротко, по-военному поклонился, опустив молот на мраморный пол.

— Удалось, Ваше Величество, благодарю. Это была тяжелая битва, но мы справились. Вы поможете вернуть Эфир на место?

— Разумеется. Что должно быть сделано, то будет сделано. Как мой?..

— Тор сражался, как истинный герой, и народ Асгарда был с ним в этой битве, — поспешил уверить ее Стив.

— Вижу, молот признал вас, — улыбнулась Фригга, и Стиву показалось, будто это его собственная мать смотрит на него с гордостью и любовью. — Вы — достойный человек, Капитан. А еще, я вижу, вы найдете свое счастье. Верьте в это, Стивен. Прощайте, ваш путь еще не закончен.

— Я постараюсь, — сказал Стив. — Спасибо за все.

Он сморгнул с глаз невольные слезы, отступил назад и поскорее активировал Тессеракт, чтобы не поддаться почти непреодолимому порыву: остаться, постараться спасти эту невероятную женщину от злой судьбы. «Простите меня, — шептал он неизвестно кому, проваливаясь в воронку портала. — Простите».

База Лихай встретила его растревоженной муравьиной суетой. Она только начинала набирать обороты, но с каждой секундой проникнуть в подземный бункер становилось в разы сложнее. Стив двинулся было к дверям, но замер, будто парализованный: Тони, живой Тони Старк обнимал отца, и на его выразительном лице отражалась такая гамма эмоций, что Стив чуть было не отвернулся — из деликатности. Но, возможно, это был его последний шанс увидеть дорогого человека. О чем Стив жалел, так это об очках, которые надежно прятали глаза Тони от посторонних. Сэм и Наташа посмеивались над ним, когда он так засматривался на эти потрясающие карие глаза, что терял нить разговора. Тони двинулся к тому, прошлому Роджерсу, улыбаясь ободряюще и тепло, а сам Стив вслепую сделал шаг назад. Позади ойкнули женским голосом, и, когда Стив медленно повернулся, перед ним стояла Пегги.

Она смотрела на него, будто увидела привидение. Медлить было нельзя.

— Капитан Стивенс, — представился он, отдавая честь. — У меня для вас срочное секретное сообщение, директор Картер.

*

Пегги поверила ему не сразу, но, слава богу, не стала вызывать охрану. Они два часа сидели в ее кабинете, и Стив доказывал, что он — это он, а не обман и не подделка. Потом Пегги плакала в его объятиях, не стесняясь слез, снова и снова обнимала, гладила руками по лицу, плечам, сбивчиво шептала что-то, уткнувшись носом в ткань костюма, который сейчас имитировал униформу.

— Не могу тебе рассказать всего, — шептал Стив в темные кудрявые волосы. — Прости, не могу, это слишком опасно. Но ты была самой замечательной и удивительной женщиной из всех, что мне встречались. Моя самая лучшая девушка, Пегги. И мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Если…

— Ты чертов дурак, Стивен Грант Роджерс. Конечно, я помогу тебе. Положу на место эту дрянь. После этого ты сразу уйдешь?

— Один вечер, — шептал он, притягивая ее ближе. — Один вечер, Пег, я задолжал тебе танец, ты позволишь отдать долг?

Стив еще помнил тепло ладоней Пегги на своих плечах, вкус ее губ, ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд темных пытливых глаз, когда активировал костюм и шагнул в квантовый тоннель, как в пропасть на Вормире. «Оставайся здесь, — шептал кто-то из-за левого плеча. — Оставайся! Проживи свою жизнь так, как должен был. Это же твоя Пегги, твоя потерянная любовь, почему ты снова от нее уходишь?»

«Не моя, — отвечал Стив этому кому-то, чей голос подозрительно напоминал его собственный. — Ее Стив спит во льдах, ее будущий муж и дети тоже имеют право на счастье. Не могу отнимать у нее этого и не стану».

Очутившись в две тысячи двенадцатом, Стив почувствовал внутри злой кураж. Он подкараулил слегка сбитого с толку Рамлоу в фойе башни Старка, затащил его за шкирку на пожарную лестницу, врезал под дых, а потом добавил скипетром в лоб. После того, как Рамлоу застыл соляным столбом, Стив впихнул скипетр ему в руки и чудом удержался от того, чтобы не написать на лбу бранное слово. Выбравшись наружу, он аккуратно прислонил Рамлоу к кадке с особенно развесистым фикусом и направился на поиски Древней. 

Санктум Санкторум встретил его все той же тишиной, столбами света, падающими на вощеный паркет, сложным запахом специй и чая — и змеиным взглядом странного существа напротив. Стиву показалось, что его просканировали насквозь, до костей, до атомов, разложили, как луч света в призме, и собрали обратно.

— Вы знали, что камень Времени работает иначе? — спросила Древняя, не торопясь прятать возвращенную святыню в амулет. — Не так, как ваши технические штучки? Он умеет изменять сам поток времени, закручивать его в петли, замедлять или ускорять течение.

— Нет, — ответил Стив. Дышать почему-то стало тяжело, словно на грудь начала давить толща воды, скованная толстым слоем льда. — Не знал. Зачем вы мне говорите это?

— Хочу, чтобы вы кое-что поняли. Сейчас я отправлю вас в новую точку пространства-времени, и это будет то место, где вам надлежит быть. Никаких альтернативных реальностей. Разве что вот эта штука будет мешать, — она притронулась к навигатору, и тот рассыпался в пыль.

— Что мне делать с камнем Души? Вы заберете его? — Глаза закрывались сами собой. Стиву казалось, что он добрался до конца очень длинного, очень трудного дня, и теперь осталось только лечь в собственную постель — и спать, долго спать, не видя снов.

— Вы все поймете, когда окажетесь на месте. И… попробуйте все-таки сказать ему о своей любви. Столько упущенных шансов — это уже просто неприлично.

— Что? — Но мир уже ушел из-под ног, под веками заплясали золотые и зеленые всполохи, и Стива резко дернуло куда-то вперед и вверх, будто к его солнечному сплетению была приделана резинка, как у йо-йо. Время пропускало его сквозь себя, повинуясь древнему приказу, а потом движение резко остановилось, и Стив покатился по полу, прижимая к себе кейс с последним камнем.

Заполошное попискивание раздалось откуда-то сверху, когда голова Стива встретилась, судя по звуку, с чем-то твердым и металлическим.

— Осторожнее, Капитан, — сказал незнакомый женский голос. — Дубина у нас уже в возрасте, ему вредно волноваться.

Стив осторожно встал и огляделся. Кажется, он оказался в чьей-то мастерской, и если бы не был уверен, что Старк погиб, сказал бы, что это… стоп, Дубина?! Молодая темноволосая девушка еле успела отпрыгнуть в сторону, когда Стив рванулся к первому ИИ, который собрал Тони, и протянул ему кулак. Дубина засвистел и осторожно ткнул своей клешней в выставленные костяшки. Именно так они и здоровались на базе. 

— Привет, Дубина. Ужасно рад тебя видеть. А вы, мисс?..

— Не узнаете? — спросила она, откидывая волосы со лба. — Мы, конечно, встречались нечасто, но однажды мне пришлось спасать от вас папу.

Очень живые темные глаза, искрящиеся любопытством и весельем, смотрели искренне и прямо.

— Морган? Морган Старк?

Она улыбнулась, кивнула и протянула ладонь для рукопожатия. Стив осторожно дотронулся до нее и шепотом спросил:

— Какой… какой сейчас год?

— Две тысячи сорок первый, Капитан, — произнес новый голос. Стив резко обернулся и увидел доктора Стрэнджа, выходящего из портала. — Мы вас ждали.

— Что-то случилось? На Землю опять напали? Кто? Где остальные?

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, остановитесь, Роджерс. Пока что все в порядке. Просто пришло время вернуть этому миру Тони Старка.

Стив попятился и с размаху сел на подвернувшийся стул.

— Кажется, я сошел с ума. Вы только что сказали…

— Что все это время вы носили его душу с собой, — отозвался Стрэндж, кивая на кейс. — Старк не умер, точнее, не успел. Камень Души — жадная тварь, он украл душу из ослабевшего тела и присвоил себе.

— Но вы говорили…

— В тот момент ничего нельзя было сделать. Но теперь мы готовы.

— Готовы к чему?

— Отобрать у камня то, что ему не принадлежит, вернуть Старку тело и выслушать от него… ну, все то, что он сочтет нужным нам сказать.

Стив порадовался, что уже сидел — так внезапно ослабели колени, руки, ноги, грудь — все словно налилось свинцово-тяжелой, безжалостной, невыносимой надеждой.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он, не узнавая собственного голоса. — Ради всего святого, Стрэндж. Верните мне его хотя бы на минуту, я должен успеть, успеть сказать... и сделать.

— Да тут минутой не обойтись — такая очередь из желающих выстроится! — В поле зрения Стива оказался парень… нет, все же мужчина, просто выглядел он моложе своих лет. Высокий, худощавый, с копной каштановых волос, широким улыбчивым ртом. Кого-то он напоминал…

— Квинс? — кое-как выдавил Стив.

— Привет, Бруклин! Рад вас видеть, мы скучали!

У Стива на языке вертелся миллион вопросов: Баки, Сэм, Роуди, Ванда — как они? Существуют ли Мстители? Где сейчас Стражи, Тор и Кэрол? Но перед глазами потемнело, сильно закружилась голова и он неловко соскользнул со стула на пол. Кажется, упасть не успел — кто-то или что-то подхватило его, понесло, и последнее, что он услышал, было сказано голосом Стрэнджа:

— Надо отдохнуть… темпоральный шок… завтра начнем…

Стиву очень захотелось, чтобы завтра наступило немедленно, но темнота навалилась со всех сторон и накрыла его и мир вокруг непроницаемым покрывалом. 

*

Камень Души переливался всеми мыслимыми оттенками карамели, абрикоса, янтаря и меда, бросая отсветы на прозрачные стенки контейнера. Стив крутил в руках стакан с апельсиновым соком и слушал Морган и пацана… да какой он уже пацан, если считать по прожитым годам — практически ровесник самого Стива. В общем, слушал Питера.

— Ни за что не угадаете, кто сейчас директор Щ.И.Т.а. Коулсон. Не знаю, из какой криокамеры его вытащил Фьюри, но за последние десять лет он совсем не изменился. Клинт говорил, вы считали его погибшим, но оказалось, что сведения о смерти были несколько преувеличены. Дочка Клинта, Лайла, кстати, служит агентом Щ.И.Т.а. Бартон был страшно против, грозился ее запереть в тюремной камере, если уж ей так не терпится, но Лора его уговорила. Мстители — официальная организация, а Капитан Америка — переходящий титул. Уилсон периодически пытался переуступить его Барнсу, тот каждый раз отказывался в весьма крепких выражениях. Правда, однажды Сэм попал в серьезную переделку, и тогда Джеймс его подменял, но потом статус кво восстановился. Уилсон даже мне как-то предлагал возглавить Мстителей, но, по-моему, просто шутил.

— Да уж, Кэп, болтающийся на паутине — то еще зрелище, — хихикнула Морган. — Думаю, мистер Роджерс («Просто Стив, пожалуйста»), Сэм и вам попытается его спихнуть, когда узнает, что вы вернулись. Доктор Беннер занимается научной деятельностью, изредка читает лекции — Лига Плюща за него устраивает драку. Роуди приглядывает за новобранцами, Кэрол редко бывает на Земле, зато у нас есть Камала, мисс Марвел. И Джессика Джонс, хотя, по-моему, она всю жизнь мечтала быть не Мстителем, а Шерлоком Холмсом.

— Скотт и Хоуп Ван Дайн все еще присоединяются к миссиям, но значительно реже. Т’Чалла по-прежнему король Ваканды, Шури все так же его дразнит, Ванда не вылезает из Санктум Санкторум, — продолжил Питер. — Что еще… А, Харли! Помните Харли Киннера? Не помните, наверное, они с мистером Старком познакомились во время той истории со взрывающимися людьми. Он сейчас глава отдела разработки и дизайна в «Старк Индастриз»! Морган грозится его подвинуть…

— Пусть идет в Совет директоров и сидит там, консерватор замшелый! — фыркнула Морган.

Стив смотрел на них — веселых, беззаботных, восхитительно и несомненно живых, — и ждал, что его накроет волна сожаления по тем годам, что опять, как в злой сказке, прошли мимо него. Спящая Красавица очнулась от поцелуя принца, а следующей ночью лишь на минутку опустила голову на подушку и вновь уснула на сто лет. Но ничего подобного не произошло. Он радовался за них — за Питера, Морган, Харли, которого видел мельком на похоронах, Клинта и Лайлу, Роуди, только внутри ворочался жгучий уголек беспокойства, страха и нетерпения, стреляя искрами.

— Морган, а где твоя мама? Пеппер, как она?

Девушка будто бы сразу погасла, отвернулась, и Питер приобнял ее за плечи, слегка сжал и отпустил.

— Мамы не стало три года назад. Она… ну, после того, как умер папа, она иногда надевала броню, потому что… Говорила, это его последний подарок, что ж ему стоять без дела. Помогала спасателям, если была опасность для гражданского населения.

— Она погибла? — Стив почувствовал, как защипало глаза.

— Несчастный случай, — ответил Питер. — Просто несчастный случай. На пароме «Статен-Айленд» начался пожар, она была рядом, помчалась помогать с эвакуацией. В кафе рванули баллоны с газом, она бросилась туда, а потом сработал экстренный протокол брони. У Пеппер оказалась аневризма аорты. Никто не знал. 

— Это могло случиться в любую минуту, — кивнула Морган, вытирая слезы. — Мама… она больше не вышла замуж. Говорила, что одного раза более чем достаточно, потому что второго такого, как папа, она не переживет, а на что-то меньшее уже не согласна. Но с нами был Хэппи. Он всегда ее любил, мне кажется, и меня любил, как дочь. А Питер вел себя, как несносный старший братец, спасибо большое.

— Эй, ты, неблагодарная мелюзга! — Питер потянулся дернуть ее за волосы, но она привычно уклонилась и показала ему язык.

— А потом к нам на голову свалился доктор Стрэндж и объявил, что есть способ вернуть назад мистера Старка. Что он вовсе не умер, просто сидит в дурацком камне, как джинн в лампе, это неправильно с точки зрения мирового порядка вещей, поэтому надо исправлять. — Питер налил себе кофе и присел за стол. — Дубина до сих пор ужасно по нему скучает. Все готовит эти ужасные смузи, а потом ездит по мастерской и обиженно свистит, потому что их некому отдать.

— Но… почему только сейчас? Не сразу после битвы, не через год, пять лет? 

— Не думаю, что мой ответ вас устроит, — заявил Стрэндж, который против обыкновения не возник посреди комнаты, а просто вошел в дверь. Его плащ хлопнул полами, будто поздоровался. — Время пришло. Все эти годы мы собирали информацию о камне Души и теперь примерно знаем, как действовать. Ну, и еще это, — Стрэндж показал туда, где на груди прежнем месте висел его амулет. — Камень Времени вновь обрел форму, и в пространстве-времени появился якорь, который притянул вас сюда.

— Как мы это сделаем? — спросил Стив. — Что для этого нужно? И куда попадет душа Тони, если нет тела?

— Почему же нет. — Стрэндж махнул рукой, призывая к себе из вазы большое красное яблоко. — В общем, я сразу подозревал, что смерть Старка не окончательная, поэтому… как бы сказать… подготовился заранее. Его тело лежало в стазисе в одном горном святилище в Гималаях. Мы перенесем его в Санктум Санкторум, проведем некоторые подготовительные процедуры, и…

Стив вдруг подумал, что Тони может не одобрить внезапного воскрешения. Он вспомнил себя после разморозки: какое все кругом было кричащее, чужое, невзаправдашнее. Другой мир, другие люди, и только он — все тот же. Правда, Тони всегда был футуристом и стремился в будущее всем своим существом, да и его любимые были живы, только Пеппер… Стив задохнулся, открыл было рот, но Стрэндж, похоже, был в курсе, что творится у него в голове.

— Ему будет непросто, но так правильно, так должно быть. Последний камень нужно вернуть на место, но душа Тони внутри не позволит временному потоку встать на прежний путь, что снова грозит Вселенной катастрофой. К тому же, он будет не один, не так ли?

— Ему еще придется от нас отбиваться, — заявил с напускным весельем Питер. Стив смотрел на него и видел ту же жгучую, почти нестерпимую надежду, что жила в нем самом. — От обнимашек ему уж точно не отвертеться!

*

В полутемном гулком зале их было всего шестеро: Стрэндж, Вонг, повзрослевшая строгая Ванда, Питер, Морган и сам Стив. Трое магов и трое тех, кто любил Тони Старка и мог послужить опорой, маяками для возвращения. Тело Тони лежало на каменной плите, парившей в воздухе. Страшные раны и ожоги, полученные в последней битве, затянулись, кожа приобрела естественный смуглый оттенок, седины не было заметно вовсе, и казалось, что Тони только что вернулся с популярного курорта, да вот долгий перелет его утомил. Стив не знал, как этого добился Стрэндж: магией, вакандскими технологиями, купанием в мертвой воде — он просто смотрел и смотрел, не в силах оторвать взгляд.

Они не сказали больше никому, чтобы не давать ложных надежд. Ванда неожиданно крепко обняла Стива и молча заняла свое место в одном из лучей звезды, прочерченной в полу светящимися линиями. Говорил Стрэндж.

— Целестиалы умели управлять этим камнем, распоряжаясь жизнью и смертью. Владельцу камня достаточно было просто отдать мысленный приказ. Но мы — не могущественные древние существа, и поэтому кому-то придется спуститься в мир камня за душой Тони. Точнее вам, Стив Роджерс, как последнему хранителю камня. Остальных он просто не впустит. Я не знаю, на что будет похоже ваше путешествие: блуждание по кошмарному лабиринту с Минотавром в центре, спуск в глубины Аида или распродажа в Волмарт, но вам придется найти Тони и убедить его вернуться. Тут вступим в дело мы и вытащим вас обратно. Удачи, капитан.

— Но… как я его найду? Как пойму, что это он?

— Увы, тут вам остается полагаться лишь на самого себя. Учтите, что мир внутри камня иллюзорен и изменчив, вас может встретить что или кто угодно. Не потеряйте цель, Стив. Зовите Старка и рано или поздно вы с ним столкнетесь. Начинаем.

Стрэндж, Вонг и Ванда одновременно подняли ладони; зеленый, золотой и алый лучи ударили в камень, который в ответ тихо загудел, стал наливаться агрессивным цветом пламени, а потом воздух вокруг Стива вспыхнул. Он невольно шагнул назад — и оказался в переулке между двумя домами, прямо за мусорными баками. Падал снег, его ботинки были порваны, старенькое пальто почти не защищало от ледяного ветра, а на газете, которую он сжимал озябшими пальцами, стояла дата: 1942 год.

Он осторожно выглянул из-за угла — улица оказалась пустынной. Горели редкие фонари, кое-где в заснеженных сумерках светились окна, но тишина стояла мертвая — ни прохожих, ни машин. Стив помнил место: призывной пункт, самый первый, куда он пришел в наивной попытке попасть на фронт. Можно сказать, именно отсюда начался его путь. Правда, тогда был день, толпа народа снаружи и несколько десятков парней внутри, и все было просто и понятно. Почему он здесь оказался? Стив потянул на себя тяжелую дверь и протиснулся в холл, в котором прежде стояли лавки для добровольцев и конторка для офицера. Теперь не было ни конторки, ни лавок — Стива окружали зеркала в потемневших от времени деревянных рамах. Они образовывали настоящий лабиринт, дробясь и отражаясь друг в друге, и Стив узнавал и не узнавал себя в сотнях зеркальных двойников. Щуплый парень с узкими плечами и впалой грудью; выходящий на сцену патриотический символ в ярком костюме; солдат с треугольным щитом в потрепанной и прожженной военной форме; дико озирающийся по сторонам босой человек посреди Тайм Сквер… этих Стив знал, помнил, но были и другие. Бравый, очень молодой шериф, словно прямиком из старого вестерна. Суровый военный в черной форме с эмблемой Гидры на груди. Получеловек-полуволк. Старик. Начавший разлагаться труп без половины черепа. Президент в Белом Доме. Вампир с бледной кожей и красными глазами. 

Стива уже откровенно мутило, но в одном из зеркал мелькнула черноволосая голова, и Стив бросился вперед, готовясь к столкновению со стеклом и брызгам осколков. Он сгруппировался, закрыл голову локтем — и кубарем полетел на землю. Вокруг рушились дома, сверху сыпалась бронированная саранча читаури, а сам он стоял плечом к плечу со своей командой — как в первый раз. Нет, просто в первый раз. Он помнил каждое слово, каждое движение, но это совсем не было похоже на путешествие через квантовый мир. Здесь и сейчас он был один, никаких двойников, разве что сознание болталось в тягучем киселе, тело действовало само: бросало щит, прыгало, уворачивалось от врагов. Вот Железный Человек кивает ему, и он подставляет щит под залп репульсоров, будто они неделями отрабатывали этот трюк на тренировках. Стив знал, знал, что сейчас произойдет, но не мог даже моргнуть лишний раз, так крепко его сковало. Тони вместе с атомной боеголовкой исчез в портале, Стив рванулся внутри себя изо всех сил — кажется, вертолет удержать было легче — и кое-как умудрился прохрипеть: «Тор, лови его!». Тор странно дернулся, но раскрутил молот, успел перехватить падающую алую фигурку в воздухе и бережно опустил на землю. Как и в прошлый раз, лицо Тони было бледным и безжизненным, реактор в груди не светился, только вот рев Халка не совершил чуда. И тогда Стив, умирая от ужаса, прижался ртом к бледным губам, выдохнул раз, другой, а на третий чужие карие глаза все-таки распахнулись, и Тони сказал совсем не то, что полагалось: 

— Ты меня все-таки поцеловал, Кэп? Ты понимаешь, что теперь тебе придется на мне жениться?

— Мы победили, — ответил Стив, а потом добавил: — И я даже готов рассмотреть вопрос с женитьбой, но только после того, как ты меня накормишь. Например, шаурмой.

— Ты тоже слышал про эту штуку? — оживился Тони. — Понятия не имею, что это, но я ее хочу. И давайте завтра не придем! Возьмем отгул. В конце концов, свадьба — дело серьезное. Правда, Пеппер будет возражать. Наверное. Интересно, я могу жениться сразу на двоих?

— Мы не все закончили, — сказал Тор.

От широченной улыбки у Стива заболели скулы. Они были живы, Наташа устало вытирала пот со лба, Тони, стеная напоказ, поднимался с земли, Клинт хвастался количеством подстреленных пришельцев, и если это не было счастьем — то что было? После дегустации шаурмы в маленькой забегаловке Тони предложил всем завалиться в Башню — ну, в то, что от нее осталось, но бар-то не пострадал, а это самое главное, верно? — и Стив согласился, кажется, быстрее, чем Тони успел договорить. Теперь отступления от сценария давались ему гораздо легче. Пока Наташа и Клинт наслаждались дорогущим виски, Тор пробовал все подряд, сравнивая земную выпивку с асгардским медом, а Брюс, прикрыв глаза, прихлебывал холодный чай, Стив аккуратно взял Тони за локоть и отвел в сторону. Ему все время казалось, что сейчас возле лифта возникнут их версии из будущего и события снова понесутся вскачь, а он опять ничего не успеет. Тони глядел настороженно, очевидно не зная, чего ожидать от Капитана Америки.

— Тони, — сказал Стив и замолчал, собираясь с мыслями.

— Если ты про свадьбу, то не переживай, Кэп, я не буду настаивать на немедленной церемонии. Сперва стоит узнать друг друга получше, да? Попробовать пожить вместе, посмотреть, как сложится…

Раньше Стив бы подумал, что Старк над ним издевается, но теперь-то он ясно видел: Тони нервничает и прикрывает свою нервозность потоком пустых слов. Почему-то это казалось милым.

— Тони, я хотел извиниться за то, что наговорил тебе раньше. Ты — настоящий герой, и у тебя…

— Ой, не надо, Роджерс, давай просто забудем? Я тоже, знаешь, не горжусь собой — в этом вот конкретном случае не горжусь. Забыли? Я уже забыл.

— У меня есть один недостаток — слишком хорошая память, — сказал Стив, улыбаясь. — Но я согласен не возвращаться к этому вопросу. Просто знай, Тони, что без тебя никакой команды не получится. Ты нужен нам.

— Я не командный игрок, — буркнул тот, отворачиваясь, но Стив успел заметить смущенный румянец на скулах. 

— Конечно, Тони, как скажешь, — согласился Стив. Они вернулись к остальным, и Тони принялся тормошить Брюса по поводу принципов работы посоха Локи. Стив облокотился на барную стойку. Скоро Старк как бы между делом пригласит Мстителей переехать в Башню. В прошлый раз Стив согласился не сразу. Теперь он собирался предложить свою помощь с ремонтом, чтобы переезд состоялся как можно скорее. Какая-то мысль царапалась на задворках сознания, вроде бы он должен еще что-то сказать Тони… или спросить? На этот раз он постарается все сделать правильно. Вот-вот в пентхаусе объявятся Рамлоу и бойцы У.Д.А.Р.а, надо решить, как с ними поступить. Стив потер шею под воротником формы, поморщился от липкого пота и ощутил непреодолимое желание умыться. 

— Сейчас вернусь, — бросил он через плечо и поймал быстрый взгляд Тони, который смотрел на его… задницу? Стив ухмыльнулся и потянул на себя дверь ванной комнаты, за которой клубилась живая голодная тьма. Она мгновенно всосала его внутрь и вновь выплюнула в зеркальном лабиринте.

В отчаянии Стив огляделся по сторонам, надеясь заметить отражение Тони. Попав в прошлое, он совершенно забыл, что должен не исправлять собственные ошибки, а уговорить Тони уйти отсюда. Но… может быть, в этом и состоит задача? Пройти весь путь заново, раз за разом убеждая Тони, что он нужен, важен, его любят и ждут? Все равно другого плана у него пока не было. В одном из зеркал что-то взорвалось, грохнуло, и Стив инстинктивно бросился туда. Его сразу же ослепило ярким солнечным светом, в руках возник топор, а напротив… напротив стоял Тони и пристально смотрел ему в глаза.

— …не верю людям без демонов. Старомоден, каюсь.

— Моих ты пока не видел, — на автомате ответил Стив и опустил топор. Знакомый вязкий кисель понуждал произнести следующую фразу про секреты, вот только Стив скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем повторил ее снова. — Тони, что она тебе показала?

Тони растерянно моргнул, явно сбитый с толку.

— Это не…

— Это важно. Раз уж ты решил создать Альтрона, то не просто потому, что захотелось, верно?

Отвернувшись, Тони наклонил голову и принялся преувеличенно тщательно осматривать землю перед собой.

— Послушай, я… Когда я вылетел с бомбой в портал, то увидел бездну. Враждебную, ледяную бездну, в которой ворочалась смерть. Слишком поэтично? Возможно. Но я не мог этого забыть, она мне снилась по ночам. Земля такая маленькая, хрупкая — легкая добыча. А потом мне показали, как Земля умерла вместе со Мстителями. Даже Халк был мертв. И ты… ты сказал, что я мог бы всех спасти, но не сделал этого. И ведь я бы мог, но что-то пошло не так, и вместо спасителя я создал палача. Стив, нам все равно нужна защита. Земле нужна. Мы не справимся с тем, что придет за нами из космоса.

Тони разгорячился, начал ходить взад-вперед и жестикулировать, стремясь донести свою мысль. Стив улучил момент и взял его за руку.

— Я верю тебе, Тони. Но никакой щит не спасет нас от угрозы — только мы, мы сами. Вместе, плечом к плечу. Мы — команда и должны ею оставаться, слышишь?

— Слышу, Кэп, слышу. Что-то ты разошелся, будто я собираюсь дезертировать, а ты уговариваешь меня остаться. — Тони аккуратно потянул ладонь к себе.

— Дезертировать? Ты? Не в этой жизни, — улыбнулся Стив. — Разве что запросишься на пенсию строить ферму для Пеппер…

Тони странно на него взглянул.

— Кэп, мы с ней расстались после битвы за Нью-Йорк. Не помнишь? Тебе крупно не повезло наткнуться на очень пьяного меня, когда я пытался переварить эту новость. Я еще говорил, что теперь избегу участи двоеженца, а ты меня ужасно неуклюже утешал.

— Не думал, что это помнишь ты, — растерянно произнес Стив. Такого не случалось в той реальности, из которой он пришел, но эта… эта, похоже, жила по своим законам.

— Мне Джарвис рассказал. — Тони скривился, и Стива кольнуло острым сочувствием. Он и сам скучал по электронному дворецкому. Вижен был чем-то совершенно другим, по-своему замечательным, но не Джарвисом.

Когда Лора позвала Тони в сарай, Стив поднялся в дом в отведенную им комнату. Вдруг страшно потянуло прилечь, ненадолго закрыть глаза. Мышцы налились свинцовой усталостью, хотя, строго говоря, и мышцы, и усталость были только игрой воображения. Но клетчатый плед, брошенный поверх одеяла, внезапно показался таким уютным, что Стив махнул рукой, скинул ботинки и улегся на кровать. Через несколько минут послышались шаги. Открылась и закрылась дверь, раздалось шуршание, а потом голос Тони произнес: «Подвинься, Роджерс», и теплая тяжесть прижалась к его боку. Тони повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и пробормотал:

— Ты знал, что Фьюри жив?

— Догадывался, — ответил Стив. — Этот хитрый лис не позволил бы себя так легко убить.

— Значит, передышка почти закончилась, а я только начал предвкушать горячую ночь, которую мы проведем вдвоем на узкой койке, пихаясь локтями и воюя за одеяло. Разбуди меня через час. — Тони замолчал и, кажется, заснул почти сразу. Через пару сотен ударов сердца он заворочался, обнял Стива одной рукой и снова провалился в глубокий сон. Стив осторожно накрыл его ладонь своей и тоже позволил себе задремать. 

Из сна Стива выдернуло резким рывком. Он больше не был в доме Бартонов, чужое дыхание не щекотало шею, не светило сквозь окно ласковое послеполуденное солнце. Они стояли в Башне: Тони и Брюс с одной стороны, он, Ванда и Пьетро — с другой. Вижен вот-вот должен был появиться в этом мире, нужно было только дождаться Тора. Стив замер на половине движения, щит дрожал, рвался взлететь в воздух, но он не пускал. Тони, выставив перед собой руку в перчатке, смотрел сосредоточенно и зло. Брюс едва сдерживался, чтобы не придушить Ванду. Стив медленно, телеграфируя каждое движение, отступил назад и опустил щит. 

— Все будет в порядке, — сказал он. — Тони, Брюс, все пройдет как надо. Я знаю. Ванда…

Все произошло одновременно. Под ногами Пьетро разлетелся осколками стеклянный пол, Ванда вскрикнула, взметнулся алый плащ Тора и ветвистая молния ударила в контейнер, который будто взорвался изнутри. Вижен, вышедший наружу, смотрел на город сквозь панорамное окно, а Стив смотрел на него и видел то, чего не заметил в прошлый раз — чудо. Он подошел к Тони, положил руку ему на плечо и ободряюще сжал.

— У вас получилось, — шепнул он Тони, который только что не звенел от напряжения. — И знаешь, мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать. Время для этого сейчас неподходящее, только подходящего у нас никогда не бывает.

Вижен, Тор и Брюс говорили по очереди, Стив тоже вставил пару реплик, особо не задумываясь о смысле. Автопилот все еще работал.

— Альтрон в Соковии, — сказал Клинт, — и Наташа там.

— Вылет через три минуты, — объявил Стив. — Давай, Тони, надевай костюмчик. Поговорим по дороге?

Тони неуверенно кивнул, остальные части доспеха начали собираться вокруг хозяина, а Стив двинулся к посадочной площадке и ровно через два шага оказался в осточертевшем зале с зеркалами. Невыносимо захотелось что-нибудь разбить. Он снова не успел рассказать Тони о его родителях, и это опять грозило катастрофой! Он уже догадывался, куда попадет в следующий раз, и, ныряя в зазеркалье, просил об одном: не бункер, только не бункер, только не…

*

Это оказался Берлин. На одном из мониторов мобильную камеру Баки подключали к системам жизнеобеспечения и контроля, а напротив Стива стоял Тони — серый костюм с красным галстуком по-прежнему исключительно ему шел — и говорил:

— Иногда так тянет по зубам тебе дать!..

— Тони, я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — заторопился Стив. — Это касается твоих родителей. Прости, что говорю об этом так поздно, но это очень важно, это может повлиять на судьбу всех нас. Они… не погибли в автокатастрофе, они…

— Стив, что с тобой? — Тони наклонился к нему с искренним беспокойством в глазах и даже пощупал ладонью лоб. — Тебя во время задержания по голове не били? О чем ты там бормочешь, ради всего святого? 

— Тони, твоих родителей убила ГИДРА. Говард вез в Пентагон образцы супер-сыворотки, и на них организовали нападение. Автокатастрофа была инсценирована.

Тони побледнел, сел на стул и гневно уставился на него.

— Ты… ты знал об этом? Как давно? Почему… почему молчал? Почему, Стив?!

— Я не был уверен, Тони. Прости, я все равно должен был тебе сказать, пожалуйста, поверь, мне очень жаль, что я повел себя, как дурак. Но сейчас у нас назревает серьезная проблема. К Баки придет психиатр, только он никакой не психиатр. Гельмут Земо, соковийский полковник, мстит нам за гибель своей семьи. Мне мстит. Тони, он реактивирует коды Зимнего Солдата, и Баки перестанет быть собой, превратится в оружие массового поражения! А в Сибири есть секретный бункер, где в криокамерах хранятся еще пятеро таких же идеальных убийц. Тони, ты должен мне поверить!

Тони смотрел на него так, будто видел перед собой тот полуразложившийся труп из зеркала: удивление, недоверие, шок, который вот-вот уступит место ненависти или брезгливости… Стив ждал удара, луча репульсора в лицо, но Тони крепко зажмурился, потряс головой и снова открыл глаза.

— Допустим, я тебе верю. Даже не буду спрашивать, откуда тебе все это известно — потом расскажешь. Что, по-твоему, произойдет дальше?

— Земо как-то отключит электричество и зачитает коды, тогда Баки попытается убить каждого, кто встанет у него на пути.

— Так, ладно. Пятница, где держат?..

— Подуровень пять, восточное крыло, — выпалил Стив. — Тони, если мы опоздаем!..

Они все-таки опоздали. Машина для убийства, в которую превратился Баки Барнс, методично прокладывала себе путь на свободу. У Стива чуть не остановилось сердце, когда тот выстрелил прямо в Тони, благо тот успел защититься своей волшебной перчаткой. 

— Он попытается улететь на вертолете! — крикнул Стив.

— Как его вырубить? Ну же, Стив, как?

— Не знаю! В прошлый раз он наглотался воды и потерял сознание…

— Опасный способ, — выдавил Тони на бегу. — Можно перестараться. Пятница?

— Инфразвуковой удар, босс. Если усилить характеристики, должно сработать.

— Делай расчеты, детка! Стив очень расстроится, если потеряет своего любимого киборга.

— Тони, я…

В этот момент они выскочили на вертолетную площадку, где полицейский вертолет уже собирался подняться в небо.

— Сейчас будет очень неприятно, Стив! — выдохнул Тони, и Стив почувствовал нарастающую мелкую дрожь, от которой заныли кости и зубы, а потом ударило по-настоящему. Стив даже заорать не мог, только смотрел, как лопасти вертолета останавливают вращение, а пилот в кресле оседает безжизненной куклой. 

Стив бросился к Баки, выволок его из кабины и тут же сковал наручниками. Потом обернулся и увидел, как Тони, шатаясь, поднимается с четверенек, а из носа у него идет кровь.

— Тони!..

— Я в порядке, — отмахнулся он. — Черт бы тебя побрал, Стив Роджерс, у нас совсем нет времени на разработку операции, а тут еще и Росс…

— Давай встретимся в аэропорту в Лейпциге. Квинджет там стоит? Собери команду, скажи Россу, что хочешь сам меня задержать. Устроим представление и сбежим под шумок. Ребятам, правда, придется немножко посидеть в тюрьме, но мы их потом вытащим.

— Ты сумасшедший, Стив. Впрочем, я и сам не лучше. Хорошо, в Лейпциге. Учти, это свидание!

Тони развернулся и, на ходу отдавая распоряжения Пятнице, направился обратно в здание. Стив вздохнул и принялся пристраивать Баки на полу позади пилотского кресла. Придется воспользоваться вертолетом, иначе Барнса ему отсюда не увести. Когда на крышу вылетел Сэм, Стив только рукой махнул, чтобы тот забирался в кабину. Им предстояло много работы.

На следующий день Капитан Америка и Железный Человек встретились посреди пустынного аэропорта. Тони по красивой дуге спустился с неба, убрал шлем и замер, глядя на Стива. Стив откашлялся и, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, вытащил из-за спины одинокую ярко-красную розу и вручил ее Тони.

— Это… что? — спросил тот, будто не веря собственным глазам. Стив его не винил.

— Ты сказал, что у нас будет свидание. На свидание принято приносить цветы, — объяснил Стив, изо всех сил стараясь не краснеть.

— Стивен Грант Роджерс, у меня нет слов. Просто нет. Когда я буду рассказывать об этом внукам — ну, если у меня будут внуки, хотя мне кажется, ты меня прикончишь раньше, — они не поверят. Скажут, так не бывает. — Бормоча всю эту чушь, Тони убирал подаренную розу в потайное отделение на бедре брони. — Ладно, командуй. Какой план?

— Устраиваем показательную драку минут на десять, после этого мы с Баки бежим к квинджету, ты бросаешься за нами в погоню, и…

— Т’Чалла пылает жаждой мести. Ему нужны доказательства, что Барнс невиновен.

— Он их получит на месте. И еще… — Стив замялся, но все-таки закончил: — Пусть Вижен не стреляет по людям, как бы чего не вышло.

Тони внимательно посмотрел на него, но только молча кивнул.

— Ну, удачи нам всем. Начали! — скомандовал Стив, и карусель в аэропорту стала набирать обороты.

Роуди явно не доверял Стиву, а Ванда сердилась на Старка, но в остальном все вели себя вежливо, словно на приеме у английской королевы, захваты и броски проводили чисто, роняли друг друга на самые ровные поверхности из имеющихся и даже извинялись иногда. Паучок лихо носился вокруг, стреляя своей паутиной во все стороны, Скотт вырос до гигантских размеров, чтобы было зрелищней, Тони перепахал ракетами часть взлетно-посадочной полосы, а Вижен, вися в воздухе, выдал целую речь спокойным, но очень громким голосом.

— Пора! — крикнул Стив и побежал к ангару. Баки и Тони бросились за ним, Вижен эффектно уронил башню прямо у них за спиной.

Наташа уже ждала возле квинджета.

— Романова, остаешься за старшую! — выкрикнул Тони на лету. — Задержи Т’Чаллу — самую чуточку, скажи, пусть летит за нами на своем джете. Росс тоже на тебе. И пусть Роуди отвезет пацана домой!

— Свалил на меня всю грязную работу, Старк? — Наташа даже толком не растрепалась, будто не дралась, а гуляла по парку. Стиву стало больно дышать — так хотелось ее обнять, спрятать от всех грядущих невзгод.

— Думай пока, что ты за это хочешь! Взлетайте уже, я догоню вас в воздухе!

Глядя через окно квинджета на ало-золотую броню, выделывающую в воздухе фигуры высшего пилотажа, Стив не мог сдержать улыбку. Может быть, они победят Земо, не позволят ему расколоть команду, и этого будет достаточно, чтобы вырваться из петли прошлого? «Нет, — шептало ему сердце. — Нет, Стив Роджерс, все не так просто».

— Тони, — сказал Стив в коммуникатор, — присоединяйся к нам. У нас есть пончики.

— Что же ты сразу не сказал? Теперь я верю, что это действительно свидание, — заявил Тони.

Внутри самолета он избавился от брони и замер, уставившись на Барнса тяжелым, нечитаемым взглядом. Баки молча смотрел в ответ.

— Ты их убил? — наконец спросил Тони каким-то чужим, ломким голосом. 

Баки разлепил бледные губы и ответил:

— Не я, Зимний Солдат. Но в каком-то смысле и я тоже. Не знаю, как за такое просить прощения, но мне очень жаль, Старк.

— Мне тоже жаль и нестерпимо хочется твоей крови, — холодно заявил Тони. — Но я постараюсь держать себя в руках. Хорошо, что Роджерс соизволил предупредить меня заранее, иначе, боюсь, я натворил бы дел. — Он наклонился к Стиву и тихонько шепнул на ухо: — Похоже, однажды уже натворил, да? Ты ведь из будущего, верно?

Наверное, у Стива был очень ошарашенный вид, потому что Тони невесело рассмеялся:

— Гений, забыл? Как же мне хочется устроить тебе допрос с пристрастием, но, подозреваю, все это чревато неприятными временными парадоксами. Как-нибудь потерплю. Где там твои пончики?

Он ушел в заднюю часть квинджета и уставился на голограммы, тихонько разговаривая с Пятницей. Баки молча поглядывал на Стива, будто хотел о чем-то спросить, но не решался.

— Кстати, Роджерс, ты позаботился о том, чтобы защитить своего манчжурского кандидата от повторного превращения в зомби? Можешь не отвечать, вижу, что нет. На вот, держи! — Тони бросил ему коробочку, в которой лежало что-то типа слухового аппарата. — Наушники, которые подключены к нашим коммуникаторам, но полностью блокируют все внешние звуки. Проверьте пока.

Баки вставил устройство в ухо, и оно развернулось в некое подобие полушлема.

— Давай, скажи мне что-нибудь, Стив!

— Придурок! — откликнулся тот.

— Я тебя не слышу, но уверен, что ты обзываешься! — рассмеялся Баки. — Здорово, Старк, спасибо! Теперь этот гад до меня не доберется.

— Спасибо, Тони, — повторил Стив.

— Если ты не забыл, это моя работа — изобретать клевые штуки и оплачивать счета, — буркнул тот.

— И круто выглядеть, я помню. Ты отлично справляешься.

Тони поднял на него глаза, в которых недоверие мешалось с улыбкой. Стив радостно улыбнулся в ответ.

*

А в бункере все пошло не так. В тот момент, когда Земо начал демонстрировать видеозапись с убийством Старков, Стив обнял Тони, притиснул к себе и непрерывно шептал:

— Не смотри, не смотри, не смотри, мы заберем эту запись, и ты изучишь ее дома, в безопасности, с теми, кому доверяешь, только не смотри.

Тони не пытался вырваться и только крепче вжимался лицом в Стива, куда-то между шеей и плечом. Тем временем Баки решительно направился к каморке, в которой сидел Земо, и принялся методично бить в толстое бронированное стекло. Земо, видимо, запаниковал и нажал несколько кнопок на пульте перед собой. Оказалось, что солдаты в камерах вполне живы и готовы выполнять приказы. Бой закипел не на шутку. Даже один усиленный сывороткой подопытный был серьезным противником, а уж пятеро и вовсе оказались почти смертельной угрозой.

— Не могу применить ракеты — опасность обрушения, — крикнул Тони в коммуникатор. 

— А та штука, которую ты использовал на Баки? — На Стива напали сразу двое: бородатый мужчина и женщина с нечеловеческим оскалом, он пропустил пару ударов, врезал кому-то по лицу и отскочил на пару метров.

— Еще хуже, чем ракеты. Закрытое пространство, Кэп, нас засыпет. Сзади!..

Стив резко обернулся, выставив щит, и Тони ударил в него лучом репульсора, как когда-то в битве за Нью-Йорк. Слева Баки сцепился с молодым парнем, который дрался с нечеловеческой яростью и силой. Стив бросился к нему, перекинул щит и запрыгнул противнику на плечи. Тот, не ожидавший нападения, оступился, и Стив провел удушающий захват. Но, похоже, парню встроили трахею из вибраниума: он слегка замедлился, и только. Черная молния метнулась к ним от входа: Т’Чалла присоединился к битве. 

Они разделились: Стив и Тони привычно и слаженно работали в паре, а Баки и Черная Пантера неплохо подстроились друг под друга. Двое из пятерки нападавших уже были нейтрализованы, но в этот момент истошно взвыли сирены.

— Программа самоуничтожения запущена, срочно покинуть периметр. Программа самоуничтожения запущена… — надрывался механический голос.

— Вот дерьмо! — выдохнул Стив. — Тони, Баки, уходим! Где Т’Чалла?

Но уйти им не дали. Один из солдат вцепился в механическую руку Баки и начал методично выкручивать ее из сустава. Баки страшно закричал, когда металл не выдержал, и часть протеза повисла на проводах и внутренних сочленениях. Стив рванулся на помощь и изо всех сил ударил противника в висок. Тот осел на пол, но Баки нужно было срочно уводить, он явно с трудом держался на ногах.

— Тони!.. — Стив обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как оставшиеся двое солдат прижали Железного Человека к стене. Один держал его за руки, а второй пытался вырвать из груди реактор. Наверное, Тони был оглушен, потому что сопротивлялся как-то вяло, далеко не в полную силу. — Не-е-е-е-т!

В этот момент из реактора вырвался ослепительный луч, наконец-то отбросивший нападавших прочь. Тони потряс головой и неуверенно шагнул вперед.

— Тони, нам надо уходить! Тони, ты слышишь меня? Сейчас здесь все взлетит на воздух! Тони, ответь!

— Не кричи, Кэп, слышу. Ты цел? 

— Я…

Выстрела Стив не услышал, просто грудь обожгло холодом и болью одновременно. Земо с кривой ухмылкой стоял напротив, сжимая пистолет в обеих руках.

— Вы останетесь здесь, как моя семья в Соковии. Возмездие…

Черная когтистая лапа вышибла пистолет и схватила полковника за горло.

— Старк, забирайте Капитана. Я беру на себя Барнса и Земо.

Стив и не понял, что на самом деле он лежит на полу, а над ним склонилась ало-золотая фигура.

— Это дурной тон — умирать на первом свидании, так что не вздумай, слышишь? Стив? Если ты умрешь, я тебя никогда не прощу, так и знай!

— Ты только… останься со мной, ладно, Тони? Не уходи больше.

— Ты бредишь, Стив. Никуда я не уйду и лично тебя прибью, когда ты поправишься. Часа через два. А сейчас заткнись, будь добр. Или нет, не затыкайся, говори, неси любую чушь, я хотя бы буду знать, что ты в сознании.

Его взяли на руки и понесли. Глаза закрывались сами собой.

— Люблю тебя, Тони, — пробормотал он и сдался подступающей тьме.

*

Зеркала смеялись над ним. Глумились, корчили рожи, показывали разное: два амбала кидают в загон к свиньям тело шерифа; Капитан Америка оседает на мраморных ступенях от выстрела в спину; целый мир сгорает в ослепительно белом пламени взрыва — и каждый раз, каждый чертов раз он видит глаза Тони: огромные, неверящие, переполненные скорбью и виной. «Нет, — хрипел он, — нет, этого не было, я жив, слышите? Жив! Тони, я не умер!» Да где же это проклятое зеркало? Пару раз он ошибся, попытавшись проникнуть не в свой мир, и тогда стекло натягивалось бычьим пузырем, не пропуская чужака. Стив представил себе вечность в окружении этих зеркал, вечность, в которой не будет никого и ничего, кроме сотен личин, сводящих его с ума, и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. 

В зеркале перед ним Капитан Гидра нависал над прозрачным саркофагом, в котором лежало тело тамошнего Старка, и вещал что-то о том, как слаб был Роджерс со своей глупой и беспомощной любовью. Стив даже чуточку ему посочувствовал: очнувшись, Старк уж точно задаст ему жару. Но его-то ждал собственный Тони, и хотя Стив был почти уверен, что ничего непоправимого с ним не произошло, расстались они на тревожной ноте. Наконец, в одном из зеркал мелькнула знакомая броня, взмыла ввысь, раскрылась то ли лепестками цветка, то ли лучами звезды; Стив бросился вперед, очертя голову, и очутился… да, это был дворец в Ваканде. Сердце упало куда-то в желудок: все-таки не вышло, команда распалась, им снова нечего противопоставить Таносу.

В кармане зазвенело и зажужжало. Стив нащупал телефон-раскладушку — тот самый. Имя Тони высветилось на экране, и Стив дрожащими руками принял звонок: Черный Орден уже пришел на Землю, Тони летит в глубины космоса на чужом космическом корабле, и…

— Стив! Стив, ты меня слышишь? Как там твой Барнс? Долго еще собираешься сидеть в Ваканде? Между прочим, через два дня я должен лететь в Индию, и тогда мы не увидимся еще полмесяца.

— Тони?

— А кого ты ждал? Только не говори, что генерала Росса — я расстроюсь и буду ревновать.

Ответ сам соскользнул с языка:

— Я ждал Брюса.

Никакого киселя не было вообще, ничто не тормозило его действия, не сдерживало слова и поступки. Предопределенность пропала. Вероятно, здешняя реальность слишком сильно изменилась за время, прошедшее после бункера.

— Но мы до сих пор не нашли Брюса. — Стив представил себе, как Тони нахмурился и задумчиво прикусил губу. — Ты… Скажи честно, ты снова Стив из будущего?

— Все не так просто, Тони. Это долго объяснять.

— Мне как раз совершенно нечего делать. Слушай, я сейчас прилечу. Точнее, через два часа тридцать четыре минуты — быстрее мне до Ваканды не добраться. Мы можем начать разговор, пока я буду в пути.

— Я бы… знаешь, я бы не хотел, чтобы во время разговора ты болтался в воздухе, рискуя отвлечься и разбиться. Как… — Стив решил-таки признать очевидное, — как я сюда попал?

— На персональном джете. Обычно ты его паркуешь позади дворца.

Стив хмыкнул, но быстро подавил смешок.

— Тони, я не знаю, стоит ли тебе лететь сюда — по крайней мере, одному. Не знаю, сколько у нас времени. Не знаю, как все произойдет в этот раз. Не…

— Рассказывай, — предложил Тони. — Давай, изложи краткую версию для тех, у кого осталось пять минут до конца света. 

Стив заговорил. Тони периодически перебивал его вопросами, чем-то звякал и громыхал в процессе, один раз прикрикнул на Дубину, а потом подытожил:

— Значит, у нас две потенциальных ключевых точки: этот твой Титан и Ваканда. На Титане, как ты утверждаешь, мы нашли новых союзников, но окончательная битва случилась на Земле. И как ни заманчиво встретить врага на его территории…

— Боюсь, одолеть мы его сможем только все вместе, а это значит — здесь, — согласился Стив.

— Но кто-то должен забрать с Титана Стражей и Небулу, — задумчиво протянул Тони.

— Тони, нет! Нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста!..

— Стив, ты же все понимаешь. Если мы не будем драться, а подхватим Стражей и рванем на Землю… Кстати, удачно, что ты в Ваканде. Возьми там в плен Т’Чаллу и Шури, перескажи им этот ужастик, а я дерну Вижена с Вандой. Хватит им наслаждаться красотами Шотландии. Как только закончишь лекцию, попроси Шури со мной связаться — прикинем, как достать камушек из Вижена. Роуди полетит к вам прямо сейчас, спланируете оборону. Осталось понять, как добраться до этого колдуна раньше, чем наступит большой бум. Обидно будет, если Танос решит поменять план.

— Тони!..

— Знаю, не лезь на рожон, не пей много кофе, береги себя, я тоже тебя люблю, Стив. Связь через каждые два часа.

Тони давно отсоединился, а Стив все еще таращился на экран телефона и прикидывал шансы на то, что у него начались слуховые галлюцинации.

Стива до сих пор поражало, как легко ему верили окружающие. Ни Т’Чалла, ни Шури не стали задавать лишних вопросов и не попытались сдать его в психушку — хотя Стив понятия не имел, были ли подобные заведения в Ваканде, — а принялись прикидывать возможности и просчитывать варианты. Наташа вытребовала ключи от джета и рванула за Бартоном и Скоттом. Стив связался с Фьюри, потребовал срочно вызвать Капитана Марвел и даже почти не почувствовал злорадного удовлетворения, когда лицо Ника вытянулось от удивления. Сэм и Баки трясли Стива насчет подробностей сражения, требовали нарисовать план и подкалывали из-за телефона, который Стив привычно крутил в руках.

— Что, не звонит? Вы со Старком за этот день пообщались всего пару десятков раз? Понимаю твое беспокойство, — говорил ему Сэм, пихая локтем в бок и подмигивая Баки, а Стив обмирал от того, как легко они шутили на эту тему. 

Потом явился Роуди, и они вместе с Т’Чаллой и генералом Окойе до ночи прикидывали возможности обороны с земли и с воздуха, мощность защитного купола и стратегию на случай прорыва.

Поздно вечером Стив получил от Тони СМС: «Пока все по-прежнему, колдуна не нашел, Брюс не вернулся, срочно дорабатываю броню. Как ты?» В конце стояло сердечко — глупое пошлое сердечко, только от него у Стива под веками закипели слезы. Даже эту жизнь, ненастоящую, в которой удалось исправить хоть что-то, он не мог прожить нормально. Но все же собрался с мыслями и ответил: «Роуди страшно ругается с Окойе по поводу состояния местной авиации. Вижен очень терпеливо лежит на столе в лаборатории Шури и выглядит святым. Ванда рядом с ним святой не выглядит. Шури похожа на маньяка, то есть на тебя». В телефоне оказалась куча старых СМС: несколько сотен, наверное, и он принялся их перечитывать.

«Я, конечно, велел тебе нести любую чушь, но вот про любовь было действительно неожиданно. Поздравляю, ты на три секунды лишил меня дара речи. Мне по-прежнему хочется тебя прибить, хотя Шури говорит, что ты уже в порядке. Операция ‘На свободу с чистой совестью’ назначена на завтра. Позвони»

«Роджерс, боже мой, неужели нельзя хотя бы неделю посидеть на заднице ровно? Загорай, лазай по пальмам, рисуй пейзажи — что угодно, пока я бодаюсь с Россом и ООН. Будете тайком бегать в Сирию — останетесь в Ваканде еще на год, если Т’Чалла не выгонит»

«Дубине очень понравился твой рисунок. Он повесил его возле своей зарядной станции. Радуйся, Роджерс, ты обзавелся первым поклонником»

«Слушания по делу Барнса завтра. Надень военную форму — устрой всем этим придуркам психологическую атаку. Зрелище не для слабонервных. И побрейся!»

«Ты мне сегодня снился. Грустный и красивый. А потом тебя почему-то стало два, и сон стал совсем неприличным, но очень приятным. Надеюсь, я тебе тоже снюсь, иначе несправедливо»

«Соковийский акт заморозили до лучших времен, вам подписали амнистию, можете возвращаться. Замки я не менял»

«Господи, ну хватит уже, пойду я с тобой на свидание! Зайди за мной в мастерскую в шесть. Нет, в пять тридцать, примем душ вместе. И никуда не пойдем, а?»

«Поднимись в спальню, Стив, тебя ждет сюрприз. Только не задерживайся, а то терпение-то у меня не железное»

«Пеппер и Хэппи прислали приглашение на свадьбу. Придумай, что мы им подарим, а то мои подарки Пеппер обычно не впечатляют»

«Люблю тебя»

Стив долго смотрел на это сообщение и пытался представить, как прошло их с Тони первое свидание, каким был первый поцелуй, что сказал Тони, когда Стив пришел с букетом — а он бы обязательно принес цветы, ведь это же свидание. Приглашал ли его Тони на танец. А потом телефон зазвонил, Тони выдохнул: «Брюс здесь, началось!», и мир вокруг сорвался в галоп, начал пульсировать в такт заполошному биению сердца. «Береги себя!» — крикнул он в безнадежно замолчавший телефон, а потом рядом оказался Роуди, и Стив Роджерс отошел назад, дав место Капитану Америке. 

Брюс прилетел в Халкбастере и сразу же отправился в лабораторию, где Шури заканчивала с Виженом. Камень должны были вынуть с минуты на минуту. Проксима и Корвус, встреченные у границ Ваканды плотным заградительным огнем, бой принимать не стали, ретировавшись за подмогой. Стиву показалось, что он не дышал — до той минуты, пока «Бенатар» Стражей не приземлился перед королевским дворцом и из него не вышел живой и здоровый Тони Старк в сопровождении Паучка, Стрэнджа и далее по списку. Стив и сам не понял, как оказался возле трапа, но Тони в его объятиях был совершенно настоящий, прекрасный, как сбывшаяся мечта, и Стиву даже удалось украсть горячий, хоть и короткий приветственный поцелуй.

— Он идет, Стив. Он идет, — прошептал Тони. — Мы готовы?

— Да, — твердо ответил Стив. — Мы готовы.

И огненный дождь пролился на Ваканду. Танос шел, намереваясь раздавить назойливых букашек, забрать последний камень и осуществить давно выпестованный план. Он был невероятно силен и совершенно безумен, и Стиву вдруг подумалось, что такими и были древние титаны, бившиеся с богами. Безумие и хаос против жизни, которая не желает подчиняться. Только время на размышления кончилось, оставалось только бить, уворачиваться, падать, подниматься, бить снова и снова уходить от ударов. 

Четырехрукие ящеры валом валили в узкий проход в куполе, их поливали шквальным огнем, но тварей это не останавливало, хотя и значительно проредило их массу. С Корвусом и Проксимой в этот раз удалось справиться почти играючи: Стрэндж, Вонг и Ванда были страшной силой. Добавьте к ним Железного Человека, Паука и Капитана Америку — и увидите, как Проксима Полночная, объятая алым пламенем, падает в портал, открытый прямо в космос, а Корвус Глейв, обмотанный паутиной, насажен на собственное копье, как бабочка на иглу. Вижен после изъятия камня не успел восстановиться, поэтому Тони попросил его наблюдать за ходом битвы и корректировать общие действия. Так что о появлении Тора они узнали именно от Вижена. Бог грома спустился с небес во всем блеске своего великолепия в сопровождении Грута и Ракеты, а потом небеса раскололись опять — и Танос выступил из грозовой черноты.

В этот момент Стив ощутил, как реальность дрожит и поддается его желаниям. Он не видел сражения на Титане, но Тони рассказывал — скупо и неохотно, — и вот их атака разыгрывается как по нотам. Паучок и Небула набрасываются на Таноса одновременно и тут же отскакивают в стороны. Дракс, Квилл и Стив идут в следующей волне. Танос расшвыривает их, но Ванда и Мантис выскакивают из портала, открытого Стрэнджем, и Ванда держит безумца всей силой своей магии, а Мантис уже оседлала его плечи и тащит наружу боль от потери единственного существа, которое он любил. Танос оглушен, и Квилл, почерневший от горя, уже не ломает общий план, а лишь стискивает зубы и тянет перчатку вместе со всеми. Громсекира Тора вспарывает воздух, Танос ревет от боли, лишившись руки, и перчатка меняет хозяина, покорно падая в ладони Железного Человека.

Наверху разливается зарево — Капитан Марвел все-таки прилетела на Землю и теперь методично уничтожает корабли противника, Человек-Муравей, выросший до гигантских размеров, расшвыривает в стороны механические зубчатые колеса, перемалывающие все на своем пути, но это сейчас совершенно не важно.

— Вижен, камень! — командует тот, и Стив знает, чувствует, что сейчас произойдет.

— Тони, нет! Ты погибнешь! Нет! — истошно кричит он и бежит к Тони изо всех сил.

— Я ведь уже делал это, правда, Стив? — Тони улыбается светло и грустно. — Сработало? Так почему же сейчас не должно?

Перчатка трансформируется, подстраиваясь под размер руки нового владельца, камень Разума плывет по воздуху на предназначенное ему место, и Стив отчаянным прыжком преодолевает оставшееся расстояние и падает перед Тони на колени.

— Нет, нет, нет, — твердит он, как заведенный, обнимает броню, которая тает под его прикосновениями, и пытается мягко отобрать Перчатку. — Позволь мне, у меня сыворотка, Тони, у меня есть шанс выжить!

— Не могу тобой рисковать, — шепчет Тони. — Миру нужен Капитан Америка.

— Миру нужен Тони Старк! Питеру, Харли, Морган, Роуди, Хэппи — всем им нужен Тони Старк! И мне, Тони, мне он тоже нужен — очень!

Тони качает головой и сводит пальцы для щелчка, но Стив в этот момент накрывает его руку в Перчатке своей и чувствует, как сквозь него бьет чудовищная молния. В ней — гибель и рождение звезд, бешеный косматый огонь и черное ледяное безмолвие, в ней — Вселенная и один маленький слабый человечек, который пытается покорить абсолютное могущество. Нет, не один — двое. И молния иссякает и уходит в землю, мир замирает, как стоп-кадр, а Тони, криво ухмыляясь, стаскивает почерневшую оплавленную Перчатку и тихо говорит:

— Надо же, могло быть и так.

*

Стив был оглушен и дезориентирован, но точно понимал: что-то не в порядке. Мир вокруг осыпался осколками битого стекла, вместо пейзажей Ваканды из ниоткуда проступил берег странного оранжевого моря. Тони опустился на белый песок спиной к Стиву и заговорил, обращаясь в пространство:

— Будто в свой же собственный М.О.Р.Г. попал без возможности выбраться. Сиди себе вечность-другую, крути любые сценарии, какие в голову придут, твори друзей и врагов, играй в куклы. Отсюда же, наверное, и умереть-то нельзя. А я думал, отдохну наконец.

Тони откинулся на спину, положил руки под голову и продолжил, глядя в лиловое небо:

— До чего докатился: придумал себе роман с Капитаном Америкой. Детские комплексы, не иначе, проклятие семьи Старков. Даже в посмертии не отделаешься. — Бросив равнодушный взгляд на Стива, он невесело усмехнулся: — Уйди, галлюцинация, развейся. Можно мне кого-нибудь другого, эй! У вас там технику заклинило?

— Тони, я не… я живой, Тони! Я пришел за тобой!

Он присел рядом и попытался взять Тони за руку, но тот резко отстранился.

— Ну да, конечно, так проекция и признается, что она проекция. Уж точно не внутри этой машины грез. Ты — плод моего воображения, ясно? С которым я спал в одной кровати, которому писал глупые и сопливые признания в любви, которому купил кольцо и спрятал под коробкой со старым реактором — и ничего из этого не происходило на самом деле. А теперь ты торчишь у меня над душой и осуждаешь, надо думать, за недостойные фантазии.

— Тони, я не осуждаю. А если бы осуждал, мне пришлось бы начать с себя. Мне нужно было тебя найти, но получалось только раз за разом попадать в прошлое — не в лучшие его моменты. И я подумал: если попытаюсь исправить что-то хотя бы здесь, может быть, ты меня услышишь и согласишься уйти отсюда? Я не знаю, каким в этом мире был наш первый поцелуй, на какой стороне кровати ты спишь и что тебе нравится в сексе — меня не было с тобой в эти моменты. Но когда я читал твои СМС, я готов был практически на что угодно, лишь бы это на самом деле происходило со мной… с нами.

Кажется, Тони его не слышал.

— Почему ты, а не Пеппер? Я так старался сделать ее счастливой. Думал, что у меня начало получаться: она была спокойной в последнее время, тихой. Бывает, знаешь, хорошая тишина, когда у тебя есть все, что нужно, и можно просто… ну, жить. И снова все сломал. Она, наверное, меня ненавидит. И Морган… Морган думает, что я ее бросил. Я ведь всегда этого боялся: что не смогу быть хорошим отцом.

— Тони! — Стив наклонился над ним, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза — живые, родные, самые красивые на свете. — У вас с Пеппер были пять лет жизни, которую вы строили вместе. Она ни за что не стала бы их обесценивать только потому, что ее муж оказался героем и в очередной раз спас мир. А Морган тобой восхищается, и любит, и ждет назад. Пожалуйста, Тони, услышь меня! Мы можем уйти отсюда — вместе!

— Для чего? Чтобы оказаться в очередном выдуманном мире, который рано или поздно треснет по швам, а я снова очнусь на берегу этого проклятого моря? Символично, конечно, но что-то не хочется.

И тогда Стив заговорил. О том, как ушел в путешествие по мирам и временам и не знал, куда и зачем возвращаться. Как трудно было держать себя в руках — и не пытаться предупредить, помочь, облегчить грядущую ношу. Как камень Души показывал ему сотни и сотни вариантов прошлого и будущего — и везде был он, Тони, но Стиву нужно было найти одного-единственного. Как безумно хотелось быть тем, кому Тони улыбался, кому доверял, кто смог спасти и уберечь своего соратника, друга, любимого.

— Мы выберемся отсюда, и ты увидишь, как выросла Морган! Вся в тебя, между прочим, тоже поступила в МТИ в пятнадцать. Говорит, не могла не поддержать семейную традицию. Питер так вырос — не узнать. Они с Морган как брат и сестра, он ее обожает, а она им восхищается и дразнит. А этот твой парень Харли — глава отдела разработки «Старк Индастриз», представляешь? Неужели ты не хочешь пойти посмотреть, что он там наизобретал? И дело не в том, что некому спасать мир. Я так понял, там подобралась отличная команда. Просто без Железного Человека еще как-то можно обойтись, а без Тони Старка Земля стала чересчур унылым местом. Шури сказала, что у нее давно есть задумки по возвращению Вижена, и если бы ты был в деле…

— А Пеппер? — внезапно перебил Тони. — Ты говоришь обо всех, кроме нее.

— Пеппер… Мне ужасно жаль, Тони, Пеппер больше нет. Это был несчастный случа…

Небо, только что бывшее чистым, потемнело в одно мгновение, на его иссиня-черном подбрюшье проступили сизые вены молний, поднялся чудовищной силы ветер. Море, из оранжевого ставшее багровым, вздыбилось огромными волнами. Ураган хлестнул по лицу песчаной плетью, выбивая дыхание, рассекая кожу. Стив попытался крикнуть, но любой крик умирал на губах. Он сдернул со спины щит и воткнул его в песок перед Тони, который скорчился на песке, будто от невыносимой боли. Чего бы Стив ни отдал, чтобы забрать эту боль, облегчить, разделить на двоих, но это было не в его силах. Так что он только крепче держал щит и обнимал Тони, укрывая от буйства стихии. Он бы предпочел, чтобы Тони услышал о Пеппер в кругу семьи, среди родных и близких. Может быть, ему было бы проще смириться. Может быть, не таким острым ощущалось бы горе. Но врать — врать было нельзя ни в коем случае, уж это Стив знал точно, чувствовал всем собой.

— Мне жаль, Тони, — отчаянно шептал он куда-то в затылок Тони. — Мне жаль, мне жаль, мне так жаль…

— Так извиняешься, будто ты лично организовал ее смерть, — внезапно буркнул Тони. По его лицу все еще бежали слезы, и он не пытался их прятать.

— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Но мне невыносима мысль, что я только и делаю, что приношу тебе дурные вести. Или заставляю рисковать собой. Или…

— Эй, стоп. Никаких сеансов самобичеваний, это больше не в моде. Я… я ведь помню, что случилось в нашей «другой» жизни. Ты исправил ее, Стив. Достаточно. Закроем тему?

— Мы исправили, Тони. Вместе. Теперь хорошо бы это повторить снаружи. Пойдешь со мной? — Стиву ужасно хотелось побыть здесь еще немного, держать Тони в объятиях, говорить с ним. Там, в настоящем мире, все изменится: их пути снова разойдутся или они сблизятся, смогут быть друзьями или кем-то еще. В любом случае, откладывать неизбежное было бессмысленно. — Ты веришь мне?

Тони посмотрел ему в глаза и твердо ответил:

— Да, верю.

Их пальцы встретились, переплелись, и, когда сверкающий вихрь из осколков зеркал подхватил обоих и понес в лиловое небо, Стив крепче сжал чужую руку и почувствовал, как Тони сжимает его ладонь в ответ.

*

Стив пришел в себя, лежа на деревянном полу Санктум Санторум. Нарисованная звезда больше не сияла золотом, магия не пульсировала вокруг, и от звенящей тишины закладывало уши. Ничего не вышло? Он не справился?

— Тони? — прохрипел он, пытаясь подняться. Почему-то подламывались руки, и ноги плохо слушались хозяина. Он упрямо заставил себя встать и похромал к ложу, на котором лежал Тони — по-прежнему бессознательный и неподвижный.

— Он спит, — сказал Стрэндж. — Просто спит, Стив, у вас все получилось, но душе Старка надо заново привыкнуть к телу. Процесс может занимать до девяти дней, но, зная Старка…

— Он очнется уже завтра и потребует чизбургер, — кивнул Стив. Он плохо верил в воскрешение Тони, но его грудь поднималась и опускалась, ресницы слегка подрагивали, и нужно было только дождаться…

— Нет уж, чизбургер я хочу прямо сейчас, — произнес знакомый голос, который Стив почти не надеялся услышать. — Хреновый из вас прогнозист, Стрэндж, и…

— Папа! — взвизгнула Морган и бросилась обнимать Тони. Она то принималась рыдать, то смеяться, гладила Тони по лицу, по рукам, прижималась головой к груди и тут же отстранялась, чтобы еще раз заглянуть ему в лицо.

Тони, внезапно оказавшийся одетым в странную белую хламиду, растерянно моргал, но дочь держал крепко. Его лицо блестело от слез, нежная улыбка кривила губы, и кажется, он не мог насмотреться на свою девочку.

— Как же ты выросла, мисс Морган Старк! Настоящая принцесса. Скажи, ты по-прежнему по полдня торчишь в гараже или нашла местечко получше?

— Торчит, мистер Старк. Она сейчас примется врать, но вы ей не верьте, — ломким голосом сказал Питер.

— Господи, Паучок?.. Паучок! Питер! Какой ты взрослый, парень, это что-то! Прости, я пропустил твой выпускной. И не отвел Морган в первый класс. И не запретил ей слишком торопиться попасть в институт. Подвел вас, ребята.

— Папа!..

— Мистер Старк!

Два голоса прозвучали в унисон, две пары сияющих глаз не отрывались от вновь обретенного отца и наставника, и Стив ощутил себя совершенно лишним. Похоже, то же чувство посетило и остальных, но Стрэндж напрочь был лишен даже зачатков деликатности, а вот Ванда… Ванда отвела Стива в сторону и сказала:

— Хочешь, отправлю тебя на базу? Сэм и Баки с ума сойдут от радости, а Роуди все равно немедленно рванет в особняк, как только узнает новости.

— Хочу, — кивнул Стив. — Но сперва я все-таки…

— Стив! — Тони смотрел прямо на него, и сердце Стива билось через раз, пытаясь справиться с оглушающей радостью: живой, живой, живой! — Я уж думал, ты мне все-таки почудился.

— Нет. — Стив улыбнулся и для верности потряс головой. — Мне не впервой извлекать тебя из уютного местечка на свет божий, чтобы ты не потерял человеческий облик… — Он запнулся. Его воспоминания смешивались, закручивались в водовороте, две жизни, настоящая и случившаяся в камне, беспорядочно переплетались, и он бы сейчас не взялся с уверенностью отделить одну от другой.

— Спасибо, — негромко сказал Тони и перевел взгляд. — Здравствуй, Ванда. Ты совсем не изменилась.

— Такая же глупая девчонка? — спросила Ванда, улыбаясь уголком рта. — Впрочем, приму за комплимент. Здравствуй, Тони. Без тебя было совсем не так весело, как могло бы.

— По-моему, ты переобщалась с Роуди, — в притворном ужасе заявил Тони. — А где он, кстати?

— Вернемся домой, и я ему сразу же позвоню, он примчится и примется нас ругать за авантюризм, дурацкий риск и скрытность. И плакать от счастья. А Хэппи будет просто плакать. А Дубина наконец-то получит возможность сделать тебе смузи по новому рецепту. Он ужасно скучал.

— Пятница?.. — спросил Тони, пытаясь слезть с не слишком удобной каменной плиты. Стив шагнул было вперед, но Питер стоял ближе и подхватил Тони, когда тот чуть было не упал.

— Пятница, наверное, будет попеременно ворчать и хвастаться. И упрекать вас за долгое отсутствие. 

— Надо проверить. Пойдем домой, детишки? — улыбнулся Тони. — Кэп, ты с нами?

Стив кивнул, не доверяя голосу. Ванда мимоходом коснулась его плеча. Питер звонил Харли, требуя немедленно все бросить и тащить свою задницу в особняк, «и чтобы побольше чизбургеров», Морган смеялась, Стрэндж пытался объяснить Тони, что ему несколько дней необходимо соблюдать покой и поберечь телесную оболочку. Ее хоть и подлатали, а все равно уже не новая. Тони обещал, хотя за милю было видно: врет. 

Через мгновение они уже были в гостиной старого особняка семьи Старков. Стиву страшно хотелось подойти к Тони, обнять, еще раз убедиться, что тот в порядке, лично отвести его в постель и не выпускать оттуда неделю, приносить бульон и пончики, но… у Тони была семья, а он, Стив, частью этой семьи не был, и потому мог только смотреть, как Морган и Питер уводят Тони в спальню, пусть тот сопротивляется и уверяет всех, что наотдыхался лет на двадцать вперед.

— Я… — сказал он непонятно кому и одернул куртку. — Я, наверное, пойду, вам сейчас не до гостей.

— Останьтесь, капитан, — посоветовал Стрэндж откуда-то сзади. — Вся шайка-лейка сейчас завалится сюда, и вам будет проще пережить первый натиск здесь, чем объяснять всем и каждому по очереди, откуда вы взялись и где украли Старка.

Так и правда оказалось проще. Первым в особняк ворвался Харли: Стива он, похоже, не заметил и рванул наверх со скоростью, сделавшей бы честь и самому Железному Человеку. Роуди отстал лишь на пару секунд, но, увидев Стива, затормозил так, будто перед ним выросла стена.

— Кэп? — неверяще спросил он. — Мы думали, ты остался в сороковых. По крайней мере, ты… а впрочем, чему я удивляюсь. Как он?

— Жив, — ответил Стив, глядя на Роуди во все глаза. Тот постарел, на лице образовались резкие морщины, голова стала совершенно седой, но военная выправка никуда не делась. Теперь он гораздо больше походил на Железного Патриота, чем в молодости.

— Ты ведь не собираешься молча исчезнуть, а, Стив? Не вздумай, иначе я не постесняюсь натравить на тебя Барнса и Уилсона. Особенно Уилсона. Поговорим позже? Прямо сейчас я…

— Он спрашивал о тебе, — кивнул Стив. — Они все наверху.

— Знаю, — буркнул Роуди и быстро пошел вверх по лестнице.

Стив подумал, что было бы неплохо выпить кофе. Бог его знает, сколько времени он провел в камне Души — как-то не догадался спросить у Стрэнджа, — но усталость наваливалась все сильнее. Он двинулся было по направлению к кухне, как его обхватили сразу с двух сторон и стиснули так, что дышать стало практически невозможно.

— Слева от тебя, Кэп, — выдохнули ему в одно ухо.

— Привет, салага, — шепнули в другое.

— Семнадцать лет, конечно, не семьдесят, но ты задолбал, Роджерс! — Его, наконец, выпустили из медвежьих объятий. Слезы застили взгляд, два дорогих ему лица слегка расплывались перед глазами, но это были такие мелочи! Сэм заматерел, стал жестче, от уголков глаз разбежались морщинки. Баки почти не изменился, хотя… что-то в нем было неуловимо не так, но вот что? Счастье, вдруг осознал Стив. Баки выглядел, как человек, чья жизнь в последнее время была счастливой.

— Ты меня здорово подставил с этим щитом, Стив! Да еще и заставил поверить, что провел жизнь в прошлом! Ну ты и скотина! — Сэм встряхнул его за плечи и обнял еще раз. — Может, заберешь чертов щит обратно? А то второго такого идиота, как я, что-то не находится.

— О чем ты? — спросил Стив недоуменно. — Какой щит? Я ушел разносить камни, а потом меня притянуло прямо сюда. Да и щит ведь был разбит, его кто-то починил?

— Мы ждали тебя у платформы, — медленно сказал Баки. — Тебя не было и не было. А потом весьма постаревшая версия тебя появилась на лавочке у воды, навешала Сэму лапши на уши и всучила капитанский щит. Спасибо, что не мне, кстати. Стоило на минутку отвернуться, как ты снова исчез, на это раз с концами. Сволочь ты, Роджерс, вот что.

— Сам такой, — машинально ответил Стив. — Только вот я этого не делал.

— Пока не делал, — вмешался Стрэндж, привычно соткавшийся из воздуха за спиной. — Думаю, для вас, Стив, эти события еще впереди. А сейчас пора праздновать!

И они пошли праздновать. В гостиную вытащили стол из кухни, и теперь на нем громоздились коробки из-под пиццы и китайской лапши. Званые и незваные гости устроились, где придется — на креслах, диванах, прямо на полу, слушая версию «приключений Тони и Стива в камне Души», а потом наперебой рассказывали о том, как сами жили все эти годы. Морган, Питер и Харли не отходили от Тони ни на шаг, толкались, чтобы устроиться поближе, трещали без умолку, перебивая друг друга. Стиву казалось, что они снова стали детьми — и, наверное, им так казалось тоже. 

Вторая линия обороны вокруг Тони состояла из Роуди, Хэппи и Брюса. Они хмурились на молодежь и только и ждали момента, чтобы утащить Тони себе. Даже Стражи Галактики вышли на связь: громогласно вопил от радости Тор, снова похожий на себя, хотя от бороды в косичках так и не избавился, вставлял ехидные реплики Енот, и Небула обменялась с Тони молчаливым приветствием. Прилетевший на квинджете Бартон обнял Тони и Стива, но потом держался в стороне, беседуя с Вандой. Стив потягивал лимонад и думал, что не чувствует себя потерянным во времени, как когда-то. Дом, семья, друзья — все это было здесь и сейчас, и Стив был частью этого «здесь и сейчас». 

Баки пихнул его локтем и спросил тихонько:

— Что думаешь делать дальше, Стив?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Стив. — Кажется, в кои-то веки я могу остановиться и просто… не знаю, посмотреть вокруг? Пустишь меня перекантоваться где-нибудь в уголке на коврике?

— Ты по-прежнему Мститель, Стив. На базе полно уголков и ковриков на любой вкус. Только… ты уверен, что хочешь уйти отсюда?

— Тони тоже нужно время, чтобы освоиться с новой жизнью. Без помех побыть с близкими. Эти временные скачки чертовски дезориентируют. Надеюсь, на базе имеется запас боксерских груш? Не хотелось бы создавать проблемы…

— От тебя всегда проблемы, Стив, — хмыкнул Баки, приканчивая свое пиво. — Но я, пожалуй, не возражаю.

Стрэндж стоял у окна и прихлебывал из чашки что-то, похожее на колдовское зелье. По крайней мере, пахло оно неописуемо.

— Доктор, я бы хотел закончить миссию и отнести на место последний камень, — сказал Стив.

— Миссия закончена, — отозвался Стрэндж, глядя куда-то вдаль. — Как только вы вернули Старка, камень дематериализовался. Отдыхайте, капитан.

— Как дематериализовался? — Стив вздрогнул и обернулся: позади стоял Клинт. — А как же… а Наташа? 

Стрэндж покачал головой.

— Увы, ее жизнь — плата и возврату не подлежит. Даже если вы мы попытались разобрать камень на атомы или, допустим, предложить ему выкуп — ничего бы не вышло. Мне очень жаль, мистер Бартон.

— Я думал, что привык, смирился — за столько-то лет, — сказал Клинт пустым голосом. — А больно по-прежнему. Даже больнее, потому что я позволил себе поверить, что есть надежда…

— Клинт, — начал было Стив и замолчал, потому что не было сейчас слов, которые не прозвучали бы натужно и фальшиво. 

— Да ладно, я все понимаю, — мотнул головой Клинт. — Нет, не понимаю, но исправить ничего не могу. Блядская судьба.

— Расскажи мне про своих, — попросил Стив. — Как там Лора, как дети?

Следующие полчаса Клинт говорил про тренировки Лайлы, успехи Купера на кулинарном поприще и войну с Натаниэлем, который рвался в шпионы, «как Лайла и тетя Нат». Жизнь… жизнь продолжалась, несмотря ни на что, и Стиву нужно было искать свое место в этой жизни.

Когда вечеринка стала затихать, Стив решительно подошел к Тони и спросил:

— Уделишь мне несколько минут?

— Очень скромный запрос, Стив, на тебя не похоже, — отозвался Тони, но тут же поднялся с дивана и двинулся за Стивом в глубину особняка. — Если хочешь поболтать без помех, пойдем в библиотеку. Ну, если она еще на месте. В детстве мне там нравилось, хотя роботов я любил все-таки больше, чем книги.

Библиотека была на месте, на месте были и тяжелые шкафы с книгами, и громоздкие кресла, и настольная лампа под зеленым абажуром на журнальном столике. Тони подошел к нему и остановился, вопросительно глядя на Стива.

— Тони, я…

— Ты хочешь уйти, — перебил его Тони и тут же замолчал, будто растеряв слова.

— Я очень хочу остаться, — ответил Стив, взял ладонь Тони в одну руку и накрыл сверху другой. — Хочу быть с тобой, любить тебя, узнавать заново и вспоминать забытое. Но сперва я бы очень хотел разобраться со своей жизнью и дать тебе возможность сделать то же самое. Для меня с последней битвы прошла неделя — и целая жизнь. Для тебя…

— Целая смерть, которая получилась несколько более насыщенной, чем я ожидал, — кивнул Тони. — Наверное, ты прав, как ни больно это признавать. Вот, держи.

Стиву в ладонь лег гладкий черный прямоугольник.

— Прости, что не древняя раскладушка, не было времени озаботиться поиском раритета.

— Это… телефон? Для экстренных случаев? — Стив провел пальцем по экрану, и тот засветился. На заставке была картинка: круг, который был наполовину щитом Капитана Америки, а наполовину реактором Железного Человека.

— Нет уж, — ответил Тони. — Это — для ежедневной связи. Ты говорил, что хочешь читать мои СМС? Ну так начни их писать сам.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив. — Спасибо. Могу я?..

— Да черт тебя побери, Роджерс! — простонал Тони и поцеловал его первым. Это было просто прикосновение губ к губам: без страсти, без желания соблазнить и присвоить, но в нем было обещание: я буду идти к тебе навстречу до тех пор, пока мы, наконец, не встретимся.

«И я, — молчал Стив, целуя Тони в ответ. — И я, Тони, поверь, я тоже».

*

Дом был совсем небольшим — гостиная, совмещенная с кухней, две спальни и пустая мансарда. Стив думал устроить там мастерскую, но рисовать пока не тянуло. Он жил одним днем: копался в огороде и в теплице, чинил забор, красил стены, иногда просто сидел на веранде, бездумно глядя вдаль. Гулял по окрестностям. По вечерам читал книги, заглядывал в Интернет за новостями и листал историю сообщений на своем телефоне. Они с Тони переписывались часто, хотя переписка могла затихать на неделю-другую, зато потом телефон раскалялся от потока СМС, картинок и смешных видео. Тони полулежит в кресле, прикрыв лицо рукой, а Дубина тычет в него стаканом с фиолетовым — что он туда намешал? — смузи. Морган уснула на диване в гостиной, и Питер накрыл ее пледом, из-под которого торчат темные вихры с одной стороны и пятка в носке с Железным Человеком — с другой. Харли сидит за столом с чашкой кофе, а Морган подкрадывается сзади с баллончиком лака для волос с блестками. В результате блестками покрыто все: стол, Харли, Морган, Дубина, на свою беду решивший выбраться из мастерской. Фото Стива проще: круассан на блюдце, который пытается стащить наглый чиж. Танец поденок над водой. Огромная луна в небе над полями.

В первые недели, которые Стив провел на базе, фотографии были другими. Новая команда. Сэм, пытающийся тайком подсунуть щит в его комнату и пойманный с поличным. Камала и Питер на тренировке. Он сам с порванной боксерской грушей и виновато-испуганным выражением лица. Ему нравилось на базе, но постоянные шум и суета повседневной жизни Мстителей не давали сосредоточиться. К тому же молодые члены команды смотрели на него с подспудным ожиданием, что он вот-вот снова встанет в строй, примет командование на себя, займется планированием операций и раздачей приказов, а Стив не чувствовал в себе ни сил, ни желания. Внутри было пусто, чуточку пыльно и… никак. Казалось, что пять безнадежных лет после первого Щелчка, боль от потери Наташи и Тони, безумная карусель внутри камня — все легло на плечи одновременно и пригнуло к земле. Любая эмоция вытекала, будто в душе была дыра, через которую уходило в песок все: улыбки, смех, удовольствие от физической нагрузки, предвкушение очередного послания от Тони. Он плохо спал по ночам: ему снились бесконечные зеркала, за каждым из которых от горизонта до горизонта простиралась серая пустыня. Морган отдала ему щит, который сделал для него Тони еще тогда, в прошлой жизни. Стив смотрел на круглый диск, рисунок на котором напоминал реактор, на странные накладки по краям, которые умели генерировать с десяток полей с разной убойной мощностью, вежливо поблагодарил и убрал подарок в шкаф. Баки смотрел с сочувствием и тащил на спарринг, Сэм приглашал на пробежки по утрам, Питер звал в гости в особняк — Стиву не хотелось. К тому же, Тони там все равно не было: едва оклемавшись от смерти, он умчался в Ваканду и слал оттуда исключительно фотографии шахт, механизмов и лабораторий. С ним полетели Ванда и Брюс, и Стив догадывался, что они попытаются воскресить Вижена, но даже это понимание не могло его встряхнуть.

Однажды утром Баки пришел к нему в комнату и бросил на стол ключи и карту.

— Что это, Бак?

— Дом в глухомани. Съезди, проветрись, осмотрись. Поживи там. Не понравится — возвращайся. Но знаешь, мне в свое время помогло, а чем ты лучше?

И Стив уехал. Взял пикап, забросил в кузов консервы и пару канистр с бензином для генератора — и через два дня на радость любопытным белкам колол дрова где-то на границе между Пенсильванией и Огайо. Пресса пока не пронюхала об их чудесном воскрешении, так что никто Стива не тревожил. Дни текли мимо — летние, жаркие, ленивые дни, наполняя душу покоем. Трещина в душе потихоньку затягивалась, забивалась илом и тиной, опавшими листьями, как водосток на крыше, зарастала тонкой розовой кожей. Сны, которые приходили к нему здесь, были смутными, чуточку грустными и нестрашными. Стив начал выбираться в соседние городки — все, как на подбор, крошечные точки на карте, болтать с продавцами в магазинах и официантами в кафе. Помог Марте починить протекающую крышу, Джейку — проложить трубы для полива огорода. С малышом Хью они вместе искали потерявшегося щенка, с Вайноной и Донной разбирали книги после того, как в библиотеке Вестмора рухнул старый стеллаж и повалил остальные, как фишки домино. Кейт в забегаловке «У Майкла» приберегала для него по средам порцию вишневого пирога, Майкл — не владелец забегаловки, а старик-автомеханик, когда-то воевавший в Ираке — приглашал на чашку чая, рюмку виски и разговоры о старых добрых временах.

А потом в очередную среду Стив вернулся из города и увидел на подъездной дорожке блестящий черный внедорожник. Он вытащил из кузова купленные продукты и прошел на кухню. На кухне никого не было, впрочем, Стив догадывался, где искать нежданного гостя: из сарая доносились постукивания и позвякивания. Стив поставил кипятиться воду, сварил кофе, выложил пирог на тарелку и только тогда позвал:

— Тони!

— Привет, Стив, — отозвался тот, выходя из сарая на свет божий. Его лицо было покрыто легким загаром, клетчатая рубашка была повязана вокруг талии, белая майка была в чем-то измазана, и кажется, зрелища красивее Стив не видел. Уж точно не в Вестморе. — Во что ты превратил генератор? Ты ему угрожал? В таком состоянии он должен был уже помереть и попасть в рай для особо пострадавших механизмов.

— Кофе готов, — ответил Стив, и Тони пошел мыть руки, а потом они сидели на веранде, пили кофе, и пирог оказался очень вкусным, впрочем, как и всегда. Тони молчал и лишь изредка поглядывал из-под полуопущенных ресниц, от чего в животе у Стива начинали трепыхать крыльями огромные тропические бабочки.

Стив поставил чашки и тарелки в раковину и вернулся на веранду. К вечеру похолодало, Тони снова надел рубашку, но в дом заходить не спешил. Стив укутал Тони принесенным из комнаты пледом и тихонько спросил:

— Останешься?

— Приглашаешь? — ответил Тони. — Впрочем, даже если нет…

Стив поцеловал его, будто делал это не один десяток раз: уверенно, легко, без тени сомнения. Тони запрокинул голову, обхватил Стива за шею руками и ответил, как если бы точно знал: его здесь любят и всегда будут любить. Что бы ни случилось, как бы ни повернулась жизнь, в каком зеркальном лабиринте бы ни пришлось запутаться — сейчас Стив чувствовал, что оба они настроены друг на друга. Словно компас, это чувство вело их друг к другу и вот, наконец...

— Я так ждал, — выдохнул он. — Так боялся, что ты... решишь иначе.

— Сумасшедший псих, — тяжело дыша, отозвался Тони. — Я не мог решить иначе, Стив. Не говори, что сам не чувствуешь.

Он чувствовал. Любовь, спавшая внутри, развернулась упругой спиралью, непреодолимой силой, захватила, наполнила, повела за собой. Тони дрожал в его руках — и эта дрожь передавалась Стиву прямо в солнечное сплетение, отзываясь голодом, жаждой, нетерпением, предвкушением счастья.

— Чувствую, — прошептал он и позволил себе сгрести Тони в объятия, как давно мечталось, прижать теснее, столкнуться губами, коленями, грудью, всем телом! В кресле было неудобно, но у Стива не было сил оторваться, и он подхватил Тони под колени, вздернул к себе вместе с одеялом, поцеловал снова.

— В постель, — приказал Тони между поцелуями. — Я помню сотни наших ночей и в то же время не помню ни одной, это сводит меня с ума. Ты сводишь меня с ума. 

— На себя посмотри, — отозвался Стив и понес Тони в дом. — Невозможно быть рядом с тобой и не потерять голову. 

— У тебя красивая голова, жалко терять, — пробормотал Тони, выпутываясь из одеяла и рубашки одновременно. — И все остальное тоже красивое. Раздевайся, Стив, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.

— Не ручайся, — согласился Стив, сдирая с себя джинсы. — Я сейчас… Тони, можно?

— Нужно, Стив. Нужно, причем немедленно, слышишь? Мы столько времени потратили зря!

— Зато нашли друг друга. — Стив опрокинул Тони спиной на кровать и принялся покрывать его тело беспорядочными поцелуями. Его трясло, как в лихорадке, он был неловок, неуклюж, но это сейчас не имело значения. Ничего не имело значения, кроме смуглой кожи под ладонями, припухших губ, подрагивающего живота, пылающих скул, наливающегося желанием члена.

Ничего не было естественней, чем наклониться и облизать напряженные соски кофейного цвета, пощекотать языком впадину пупка, легонько укусить за бедро — и вернуться к самым сладким на свете губам. Стив, кажется, даже постанывал от удовольствия, и в другой раз ему могло бы стать стыдно — но не сейчас, тем более что Тони тоже вело. Его зрачки расширились, дыхание стало частым и неровным, он терся о Стива и тихонечко хныкал, если тот отстранялся дольше, чем на секунду.

Стив и сам готов был скулить, просить, даже умолять, но Тони подавался к нему так, что это сделалось ненужным. Отдавал себя щедро, ничего не боясь и не оставляя на потом, всегда решаясь на большее. Сильные смуглые ноги сжали Стиву бока, Тони выгнулся, ловя его взгляд, простонал требовательно:

— Сейчас же! Не могу больше ждать.

— У меня нет… — выдохнул Стив, и Тони рассмеялся так, будто Стив удачно пошутил.

— У меня есть. Гений, помнишь? В джинсах, в кармане… не помню, в каком.

Стив в две секунды нашел этот замечательный карман, в котором оказался маленький тюбик смазки без запаха — «дорожный», почему-то подумалось ему — и лента из трех презервативов.

— Дай сюда, — потребовал Тони. — Скорее, Стив! Дай!

— Не дам, — твердо ответил Стив. — Это наш первый раз, я не хочу тебе навредить, а сам себя ты совершенно не жалеешь.

— Прямо сейчас я сам себе завидую и одновременно сочувствую. Ты такой зануда, Стив! Самый горячий зануда в этом штате и в парочке соседних. И настоящая задница Америки!

Стив еще успел улыбнуться этому сомнительному, но честному комплименту. Потом под его пальцами подалось тугое, сжатое, Тони хрипло застонал и дернулся навстречу, пытаясь насадиться, и Стиву пришлось держать его, не позволяя себе навредить. Ругался Тони ужасно соблазнительно: срывался в стоны, от которых по спине пробегала сладкая дрожь, а член каменел. Стив разминал его, добавляя смазки, растягивал, поворачивал пальцы, слушал задыхающуюся ругань и мечтал только об одном: чтобы все это жаркое безумие не кончилось никогда. Но и оно двигалось к своему завершению: когда он дрожащими руками раскатал по члену презерватив, приставил головку к пульсирующему входу и надавил — медленно, неумолимо.

— Какой ты… большой мальчик… Не останавливайся, Стив!

Он бы не смог остановиться даже под дулом пистолета. Тони сжимался на его члене, мелко двигал бедрами, запрокидывал голову, подставляя шею под голодные поцелуи — и Стив брал все, что давал ему Тони. Брал, возвращал обратно, получал назад сторицей и летел, летел по спирали — вниз ли, вверх, неважно, главное — вдвоем.

— Не... могу... — задыхаясь, стонал Тони, извиваясь под ним. Стив закинул одну его ногу к себе на плечо и то и дело поворачивал голову, чтобы прижаться губами к колену. — Не могу... Стив!

В этом Стив готов был с ним согласиться. Он впился в жаркий рот, жестче поддернул Тони к себе, вбиваясь уже в финальном быстром темпе, безжалостно и ошеломляюще сладко, успел поймать губами отчаянный вскрик — и упал, обожженный наслаждением и неизбежностью. Его еще трясло отголосками оргазма, а он уже понимал, что обречен на Тони, подсел с первой пробы, ему теперь всегда будет хотеться еще и еще, и если Тони вдруг передумает…

— Не дури, — вздохнул Тони и со стоном перевернулся на бок. Стив немедленно обнял его сзади, вмялся всем разгоряченным телом от шеи до колен. — Я думал достаточно долго, Стив. Каждый день хотел тебе позвонить и сказать: хватит, приезжай, я больше не хочу один. И не звонил. Мне ведь и вправду нужно было это время. Морган выросла без меня, Питер стал мужчиной, Харли… Харли делает в «Старк Индастриз» потрясающие вещи, но если бы я был рядом…

— Ты будешь рядом, — ответил Стив куда-то в затылок Тони. — Теперь будешь. Того и гляди, поведешь Морган к алтарю.

— Скорее уж Харли, когда он наконец-то сделает предложение Питеру, — усмехнулся Тони, — потому что Питера поведет тетя Мэй. Не успеешь помереть, а эти двое уже смотрят друг на друга неприлично влюбленными глазами. 

— А кто поведет тебя? — выпалил Стив совершенно без участия мозга. Он выдохнул это и обмер, понимая, что сейчас Тони или испугается, или разозлится, или и то, и другое. — Прости. Я не...

— Только посмей сказать, что не это имел в виду, — грозно сказал Тони и потерся о него затылком. — Я бы спросил, всерьез ты или нет, да вот беда — ответ-то уже знаю. И у меня есть предложение. Если хочешь, можем еще немного подоить кур, покормить комаров или чем ты тут занимался все это время — но потом вернемся в особняк. Не хочу, чтобы Морган жила там одна, это же чудовище, а не дом. И Дубина будет капризничать. Потом мы поедем в Ваканду и проверим, не растерял ли я навыков программирования: проект «Возрождение Вижена» находится на низком старте. Заберем его домой, перевяжем ленточкой и вручим Ванде на день Благодарения. Потом…

— Согласен, — ответил Стив, нежно повернул лицо Тони к себе за подбородок и поцеловал нос и в уголок рта.

— А потом, — упрямо закончил Тони, — так и быть, я встану перед тобой на одно колено и сделаю предложение. Или ты мне.

— Или я тебе, — согласился Стив. — Или сделаем это по очереди. В конце концов, монетку подбросим.

— У меня в этом больше опыта, — фыркнул Тони.

— А я быстро учусь. 

— Как-нибудь договоримся, в общем. И будем жить долго и счастливо. Ты опять станешь Мстителем, потому что не умеешь не спасать мир. Я буду долго ворчать, соберу новую броню — просто на всякий случай, ну и костюмчик тебе обновим. 

— Чтобы Скотта удар хватил? — усмехнулся Стив. Он был как в облаке, даже не верилось, что все взаправду, но жаркая родная тяжесть в объятиях заставляла поверить. Перестать бежать за Тони, забыть о стеклянном лабиринте, где все не то, чем кажется, остановиться и осознать: все, что Стиву когда-либо было нужно от жизни, уже принадлежит ему. За право не потерять это счастье он будет сражаться с кем угодно и победит кого угодно. И Тони... Тони будет рядом. — Не жалеешь ты его, Энтони Эдвард Старк.

— А нечего пялиться на задницу моего будущего мужа, — строго сказал Тони. — А то можно и репульсором в наглую физиономию получить. Да, и щит твой придется отремонтировать, Шури обещала поделиться вибраниумом.

— Но… мой щит у Сэма, разве нет?

— Не-а. — мотнул головой Тони, — Твой щит разбит и лежит где-то в хранилище у Коулсона под боком. Поэтому, раз уж ты лет через семьдесят собираешься вернуться в прошлое и вручить его Соколу, нужно, чтобы было что вручать.

— Я… собираюсь?

— Помнишь, что сказал Стрэндж? Ты заявишься на место своей отправки в прошлое и пафосно назначишь беднягу Уилсона исполняющим обязанности звездно-полосатой задницы. 

Тони помолчал и тихо добавил: 

— Сделаешь для меня еще кое-что, Стив? Когда я умру, отнеси мой прах в прошлое, чтобы Роуди развеял его над заливом. Я не изменил своего мнения на этот счет.

— Тони, ты… — Стиву сдавило горло. Он не хотел говорить о смерти и похоронах, только не сейчас.

— У нас впереди долгая и прекрасная жизнь, Стивен Грант Роджерс. И конец — всего лишь часть этого пути. Нас еще ждет увлекательный процесс набивания синяков и шишек по дороге.

— Я буду целовать каждый твой синяк, чтобы не болело, — улыбнулся Стив.

— Договорились, — кивнул Тони. — И я буду, если успею до того, как на тебе все заживет. А не успею — буду целовать просто так.

— Разрешите приступить к выполнению? — спросил Стив.

— Разрешаю, — ответил Тони и потянулся за первым поцелуем, предусмотренным этим простым и понятным планом.


End file.
